A Late Autumn Dream
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: Harry Potter is left in Gotham city were he meet a natural Villan. The journey he sparks will lead Batman and a certin Villianess to discover life forgot and how exactly are Harry's parents involved? Trouble untold, romance and a killer family mix up
1. Lilies, Petunia and Poison ivy

**Late-Autumn dream**

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, don't own this. Wish I did but I don't. J..

And I'm sorry about the herndious spacing but FF wouldn't have it any other way....

_Chapter 1_

_Lilies, Petunias and Poison ivy_

Bruce Wayne stood stone-faced, staring out of a window overlooking one of his autumn gardens, an old faded photograph clutched tightly in his hand. The photo held two young people in an autumn day long passed, sitting beneath an oak tree having a picnic. A black-haired young man in perhaps his mid-twenties, sat with his back against the twisted bark with one arm draped around a much younger woman. She was around twenty with lush, red hair and who was cuddled content into his chest. It was easy to see that dispute their young age they were both madly in love, as they gazed adoringly in to each other's eyes. Stormy blues into sparkly emeralds.

Bruce felt his heart ache painfully. It hurt to look at the photo. The picture represented a world that might have been but never was. A life he could have had but couldn't. Not then. Not now. Not never.

'_Oh Lily', _He thought as he ran a finger over her smiling face. He remembered the day it had be taken. He remembered her, always. But sometime he wished he could forget.

"_Come on Bruce! You're **so** slow." She called back, laughing as she dashed forward, her red hair flashing. Bruce smiled at her antics as he took his time walking along He was waiting for her to pick a spot to eat. The sun hovered over head hotly, not overpowering but enough took keep them warm against the cool autumn breezy._

"_Over here, over here! I found the perfect spot!" She cried from the shadows of some trees. Bruce could help but laugh at her childishness as she sat on a tree branch. He hadn't been a child for so long but Lily was childish enough for the two of them. Then again she still was a child._

"_Lily!" He called up, still laughing as he collapsed in the shade beneath, "Come down, before you break your neck!" _

_Lily stuck out her tongue "No way! You'll` catch me first, Bruce."_

_Bruce shook his head in fake distress as he put down a blanket and pulled out some food. He wondered why she could be so silly at times and yet be mature the rest of the time. He didn't know why but he loved her for it._

"_You'll miss Alfred's cooking." _

_Lily pouted at the threat; Bruce knew Alfred had made her favorite. She slid forwards to jump off and…_

"_Oops…"_

_And just like Lily said, Bruce grabbed her right out of the air as she fell. __Bruce pretended to scowl and she shot him a cheek grin, leaning forward as their eyes met and froze in the moment. They both leaned forward, eyes flittering close as…_

"Master Bruce?" Bruce tired eyes shot open and landed on a concerned Alfred.

"Sir, the signal has been light. It has been for some time."

Bruce nodded to Alfred in acknowledgment making his way to the Bat-cave, hidden beneath the splendorous manor. This wasn't that autumn; it had happened seven years ago. Seven years….Lily had her family now and he had Gotham.

He was need, and he didn't need her, not anymore.

He couldn't.

******

Harry Potter was a small, six years old boy. He was also in infamous Gotham city, so very far from the Privet drive he knew. He knew he wasn't far from a pretty park he had been to earlier but that wasn't much help because he was lost.

Now it was rather late at night and any good citizen was tucked away in bed praying not to be robbed or blow up that night. It wasn't the sort of place you would let a six year old child wonder about, day or night. It wasn't the sort of place adults would want to wonder about in.

Harry was scared, cold and confused. He had no place to go. The Dursley's had dumped him here and drove off laughing insanely and he had be too scared to move since then and that had been hours ago. He had hoped they would come back but...

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go.

He shivered as he moved closer to the park. Maybe there was some nice, warm place there that he could stay for a little while. His legs, back and general body hurt badly and he was bleeding from a cut on his lip as he limped down a stony pathway. Not exactly the picture of perfect health.

He recall painful what had happened to piss off his uncle so much.

******

_His uncle Vernon had managed to arrange a meeting with an American company that was very powerful over there. A deal for them to buy lots of grills and if the deal when through, Vernon would be very rich. For weeks he had talked not stop about it and how he was going to sink the deal. _

_From what Harry had overheard, the owner of the company (Who Vernon was going to meet) was 'Brainless and had more money that he knew what to do with and didn't deserved'. Harry guessed his uncle was going to try to rip the company off (that what he did to everyone else) and he was sure it was going to end bad….for him at any rate._

_The first problem to happen was that the Dursley's were required to go to Gotham all expense paid to meet this man. Which was much to the Dursley's delight…and much to their horror found they would have to that Harry with them as Mrs. Figg was ill with flu so could not take him while they were away._

_So after much grumbling and beatings for Harry, the Dursleys had accepted this and had settled down to think of way to make this trip a nightmare for the boy._

_It had been his first trip out of Surrey (His first real trip out of the house, as he'd only ever gone to the supermarket before) and his first time on a plane. Even better yet he didn't have to sit with the Dursleys (Who were in first class, while he was in the cheapest seat they could get) and the old lady who sat next to him had even gave him a sweet! And the nice blond lady who had gave him his meal had been so nice to him and cut up his food for him just like Aunt Petunia did for Dudley. After the trip on the plane through the clouds, Harry was about as happy to meet the Dursleys as they were to be seen in public with him. Why did he had to be with the Dursleys? They hated him and always gave him ouches. What had he done wrong this time?_

_They had then got a taxi to a five star hotel that Harry was sure when all the way to the sun, it was that tall! Inside it was big and full of bright gold and white stones. Harry liked it, it was shiny and clean. So the Dursey's could expect him to clean it._

_Unfortunately while the Dursleys had made their way to their rooms on the ninth floor they had left Harry to carry up their big bags up the stairs. On his own._

_By the time he had got them up, the Dursleys were ready to leave for the meeting and were sneering down at him in a way that told him he'd be in a lot of pain soon._

"_Freak, what took you so bloody long? Lazy bastard."_

_That had been followed by a beating that had left him panting and bleeding on the floor. He had praised himself on not once crying even went it had hurt. But it always hurt thought. _

_*****_

_While the Uncle Vernon was in the meet, Aunt Petunia had taken Harry and Dudley to the park. Harry had found it to be beautiful with all sorts of flower growing all over the place. Red, blue, purple, yellow and green. The white water ones were his favorite, he wasn't sure what they were called but he thought they were…lilies. Most of the flower had been startling to fade and die; the leaves were turning brown and yellow and falling from the tree. Harry found that he love autumn where the old fade to prepare for the new._

_Dudley on the other hand had found it to be boring and had quickly thrown a fit to get an ice cream._

_They had stroll through the Park, taking in it beautiful features (Aunt Petunia and Harry had anyway) and had stopped at a play park to play (Dudley, Harry hadn't been allowed) before going to get so lunch._

_Dudley had had two cheese burgers and chips while Aunt Petunia had just had some coffee and Harry was luckily been give leftover from Dudley's meal. This turned out to be most of it as Dudley only ever ate ice-creams and deserts._

_Harry felt un-normally happy as they had left to meet up with his Uncle._

_He should have known it wouldn't last. It never did._

_His uncle had appeared in a fouler mood that he had ever seen him before. He had ranted and yelled about stupid American princes with no blood brains and too much flipping money. He had then rounded on Harry and had started to beat him up shouting that it was all 'his and his f-ing mother fault for stealing Petunia's and his rightful money.' which had confused him because he didn't have any money, all his things were second hand from Dudley. He'd never had anything new in his life._

_It had been the worst beating for as long as he could remember and he had had some bad ones._

_His uncle had then dragged him here and left him 'to die and give us our rightful money you and your freak mother had stolen'. Which was all he remembered before passing out on the cold ground…._

********************

Now Harry stood in front on a big, greenly Greenhouse. It looked pretty and warm and was filled with lots of beautiful plant and flowers. Harry stood on his tip-toes to see if there was anyone inside because the lights were on and lights mean people right?

Harry's eyes widen comically and his mouth dropped out. Inside was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. She had long, scarlet red hair falling to her small waist, her skin was a pale-white-green that glow unearthly like a earth ninth and her ears were pointed like a elvin princess. She wore a short dress made up of evergreen leafs and as she turned to the window Harry saw she had big, emerald green eyes like his own. Just like his.

'She's an angle.' Harry thought in awe as that was the only thing his mind could compare her to. Which for a child who never heard one single fairy story, it wasn't much.

Was it him or did she look familiar? He couldn't know her, he decided because he's remember someone so pretty. And she was pretty. Very, very, pretty.

He glanced at the door; maybe the pretty lady could help him? Angles help people, right? Maybe she was his guardian Angel. That would be nice. Someone who would stop Dudley from hitting him when no one was looking.

He sneaked over to the door and to his surprise he found it to be open. Strange. Maybe be she didn't have to lock her door but he couldn't think why.

Now like any six years old in the world would Harry wondered in to the greenhouse without a care in the world, having completely no idea he had just walked in to possible one of the most dangerous places in the world.

******

Poison Ivy was having a good day. She had just be released from Arkham and had found to her joy that her children were still alive (Although she had had to 'fire' her last plant sitter, the work just wasn't up to her standards.) She was due to meet up with the Cat and Harley in a few days time, assuming of course, that neither were captured in the next few days of course.

Now it was late at night when she had first found him, walking through her front door as thought he belonged here. Ivy turned and stared confused at him, He looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She felt strangle, like she had found a long lost rare plant. Okay……

What did she do now? Maybe she could use him as plant food. No, her last sitter would last a while yet….

The boy was small, only around four maybe with messy midnight black hair that remind her again of someone. What throw her the most were the little boy's eyes, they were green. Like emeralds, like her own.

"Babies, be good and grab that boy for me." She whispered to some vines, who left at once to get this strangle little boy.

Ivy turned and raised an eyebrow at the boy, who was giggling away as he was hung upside down from the tree, not a bit scared. Strange boy.

"I am Poison Ivy, envoy of Mother Nature and you are?" she whispered in a demanding voice, habitual stroking a vine.

The boy giggled again and replied, "Harry Potter, Miss." not the least bit afraid. God, where had her reputation gone?

Ivy felt a head ach coming on, who the hell was this boy and how on earth did she know him? Her head pounded against her skull painfully. A mystery, no doubt, as much as this head ach. She hadn't had headaches since she had become Poison Ivy. And she had certainly not missed them that much.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked harshly as her rubbed her head. Thump, thump, thump. Was there a drum somewhere around here? A Joker joke?

She'd kill Harley if it was.

The boy had thankfully stopped his blasted giggling but much to her horror looked like he was going to cry. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no noooooooo. She couldn't deal which childish tears. They just so…..Ur!

"My uncle left me all alone and I don't have any where to go and it was really cold but then I saw the green house in the park and it looked really nice with all the pretty flowers and I thought maybe someone could help me, Miss Ivy lady."

The boy look up at her with those big green puppy dog eyes and Ivy had found herself willing to admit that she wanted to help the little boy. This was strange for her because she didn't normal like people period. Only a few noticeable exceptions were made - Harley for instance.

'Well obviously he's been abused by the bruise and smallness, probable from this Uncle of his, so what about his parents?'

Ivy gestured to the vines to drop the boy on the ground.

"So, what about your parents - mummy and daddy? Don't you live with them?"

The boy looked sad as he stood up and said "My mommy and daddy die in a car crash. So I live with my Aunt and Uncle but they didn't like me because I'm a freak." the boy paused and looked around.

"And because I like doing the gardening and flower and stuff. Dudley says it's really girly but it's fun!" he said defensively.

Ivy's ears pick at the end bit, so the kid has no home and enjoys gardening and likes flower. She paused, Car crash…had she caused any…No….Wait…No...She didn't think so. Maybe the Joker or…. No…. she didn't know anyone who had killed any named Potter….or any caused any car crashes lastly (Thought with the Joker you never know)….defiantly not the Cat or Penguin…It just wasn't their style…hmmmm….she'd look in to it later.

'_Maybe he could stay….if he's any good at looking after my flowers….for a little while, anyway.'_

Okay

Really need to know;

**Robin:**

_YES_

_OR_

_NO?_

Should the kid Wonder be in it or should he be dropped from the act? Hurry voting ends by second chapter. Which will be written when I get three or more comments.


	2. A Moment's Break

**Late-Autumn Dream**

Update: I decided to update now rather than on Friday which is my update day (But I never update most Fridays so?) because I was dying to get it up soon and Arwen was quick to Beta it.

_To my Reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really helps and it has made my week! I anyone had any question, please feel free to ask and I will try to answer to the best of my abilities…_

**Special Thanks to ArwendeImladris for Beta-ing this chapter. You're great, really!**

_Chapter 2: A Moment's Break_

Harry could hardly believe his luck. Miss Ivy said he could stay as long as he helped look after her flowers and 'plant-sit' while she was away. He hoped she wouldn't be away for too long, although he didn't looking after her plants for her.

It was great! The flowers here were really pretty and helpful, always giving directions if he got lost. They also gave him some fruit if he got hungry - he wasn't entirely sure plants were meant to do that, but when he asked Miss Ivy, she had merely shrugged and said "They do that sometimes."

He was a bit worried about Miss Ivy - she keep having really, really sore heads and nasty dreams that she said didn't make sense. He really hoped she got better soon, he liked her. She was always nice and didn't shout at him or hit him or lock him up.

Plus, it was really fun working in her strange and interesting garden.

He hoped he could stay with her for a long time.

And though Harry didn't know it, 'Miss Ivy' was more than happy about Harry being there - she was ecstatic!

The boy was a gardening prodigy, and he didn't mind when she corrected him - he just adjusted. He was so sweet! Adorable even.

She wished he could stay with her for a long time.

But that led to her current problem.

Batman.

Apparently the man didn't agree with her, once again, attacking chemical companies and was no doubt on her tail again.

She had already warned Harry to hide if he saw Batsy, giving the boy a stern talking to but she worried he would get hurt in the crossfire. Little boys weren't known for listening well.

She was really starting to love that kid in the few weeks he had been here. She wanted to mother him and hug him, which was a little scary because Ivy rarely liked, let alone loved a human being. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

So she had come to the conclusion that she'd have to lead Batman away from the greenhouse when he turned up.

She was sure Batman wouldn't agree with her taking in a runaway child. Probably try and say she stole him.

Silly Batman and his silly notions.

Ivy rubbed her head as she watched Harry run about doing his chores and looking after her babies. Ever since he had come here, she'd had been having really sore heads and strange dreams. Almost like memories but confusing. At least her plants weren't complaining so much now - they liked Harry. It was another load off her mind at least.

Also she didn't have to worry about where Harry would go if she ended up in Arkham because she had introduced him to Gotham's elite - the criminal supervillain elite that is - who'd taken quite a liking to the boy.

She had to admit, for someone who hated to socialize meeting up with the villains had been…Fun. She felt like a proud mother when they cooed over her little partner.

Even that….stuck-up kitten Catwoman had found Harry to be too cute to resist and the two had struck up a friendship when Catwoman ('please call me Selena') had admitted she only played Batman for fun. Of course Selena thought Pam had a crush on Bruce Wayne and not Batman so both had decided to avoid that side of their relationship.

Of course she remembered Harry meeting Harley _**very**_ well….

_Flashback_

"_Pam, Pam! You in here?" called a young woman dressed in a black-and-red jester costume. She was looking vaguely interested as she hopped through the various plants. Fuming as she found herself hopelessly lost, she stamped a small foot and opened her mouth to start screaming when something distracted her._

"_Hey! Who the hell are you?" the blonde woman demanded, staring at the young boy hiding in-between the plants. The young boy's eyes widened almost comically as he realized the woman had caught him. _

_Before Harley could open her mouth again the boy turned and quickly disappeared from between the plants. _

"_Hey!" she called._

_Pouting, the blonde woman started toward where the boy had been, "Kid, get back here!"_

_A low chuckle from above made an annoyed Harley look up. Poison Ivy sat regally on a high oak tree branch, her eyes closed as she laughed._

_Harley humphed, "Don't laugh at me, Red! You know there's a little tetchy kid in here?" _

_Shaking her head as the laughter petered off, she grabbed a vine and let it lower her down. _

"_Of course I know Harley. He's my…apprentice"_

_The blonde looked at her disbelievingly, "An apprentice? Yeah, ok if that is what they call it nowadays…"_

"_Call what?"Ivy asked suspiciously as she handed Harley a apple and sat down on a tree root._

"_Ya know, a son…."_

"_WHAT?!?!?!" Ivy screamed jumping to her feet, head spinning and eyes flashing menacingly._

"_Ohhhhh, Ivy! Girlfriend! Let me downnnnnnn!" Harley screamed as a vine started to swing her about like she was a toy doll. Ivy didn't blink at her friend's predicament, how did the vines react so quickly? Maybe she should cut down the nitrate fertilizers…_

_Ivy fumed silently for a minute before pushing her temper back down. She shouldn't get mad at Harley. The woman had the triple curse of being insane, childish and blonde. She didn't stand a chance. With a wave of her hand the blonde girl fell to the floor in a heap with a grunt._

"_Harry isn't my son," she said finally. _

_It felt wrong, like a lie but he wasn't. She didn't have children. She couldn't. Her plants were all she had, and all she ever would._

_Leaning over she whispered to one of her babies to bring the boy here. Maybe she should introduce the two of them. Harley would just love a new playmate and Harry needs the company of someone with the mindset of his own age…_

_Silence settled in as Harley happily ate her apple, and Ivy slowly and lovingly stroked a nearby plant that leant into her touch. Harry reappeared suddenly at her side causing Harley to choke. _

_Harry did seem to be able to disappear and reappear at will. _

_Taking the young boy's hands in her own, she gestured to the coughing blonde._

"_Harry, this is my friend Harley Quinn. Harley, this is Harry Potter," she introduced._

_The clown gave a small wave from where she was bent over._

"_Hey…Kid," she said weakly._

_Harry smiled shyly, squeezing Ivy's hand to let her know he was scared._

_Pulling the boy onto her knee she continued to the now breathing blonde "Harry's staying with me because he doesn't have anywhere else to go, aren't you darling? He's so good with plants and I don't think I've ever seen my plants take to someone so fast."_

_Straightening up, Harley smiled brightly, "He should come over and have dinner with me and Mister J some time!"_

_Poison Ivy didn't really think so but smile and nodded anyway._

_Flashback end_

She sighed tiredly, Harry had been quite taken with Harley after a while, and Harley had promised not to tell anyone.

Still, Ivy was feeling so sick lately, and she had no idea why.

Poison Ivy barely kept in a scream of frustration when she looked up and out of the greenhouse.

She could see the object of her worries, the Batman, approaching in the distance.

Damn it, she didn't need this. Not right now.

"Harry!" she called calmly down to the boy, who stopped and looked up at her at once.

Good little boy.

"Harry, I need you to go and stay with Cat for a while, but come back and do look after my plants, ok dear?" she asked, sliding down the tree to where the boy was.

His green eyes widened.

The boy nodded in quiet confirmation, and to her surprise gave her a hug before running to a side entrance only they knew about. She smiled softly.

She had told Harry to go to Catwoman or (if he really must) Harley if she disappeared.

She was thankful that she'd given him immunity to her and other poisons after the boy had accidentally been poisoned when he had hugged her the first time. She'd hate to lose such a talented boy to the Joker's smileX gas.

Damn idiotic Joker. She'd have to have 'chat' with him soon about the way he treated Harry and Harley.

She winced as she heard the sounded of breaking glass. It was the sound of a few grand down the plug whole.

She moved into a better position in the canopy.

Show time. Let the games begin and the hunt commence.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA…REVIEWS, NASTY REVIEWS! .REVIEWS!

Pleaseeee! Pretty,pretty plant-ly with a batman on top! Please Review! The butten is just there-------


	3. A night of Fights, Flights and Fears

**Late-Autumn Dream**

**Disclaimer First chapter, I own NOTHING!**

Thanks to my glorious reviews, your all wonderful! And Thanks again to the great Arwen for Beta-ing again for me. I have no idea how I get through this without her.

This is gonna sound stupid but I really, Really, _really_ hate how FF strutures me stories. ONE LINE PER SENTACE WAS NOT INTENED! IT LOOKS DUMB!...sorry, It' after 12 at night and I've got to be up for school at 6.30...m life so suck cause I can feel the effect of the morning sun already (Well I only have Art first, I can sleep throught that;)....even Insomniacts need to sleep, so enjoy, I spent _hours_ doing this instead of studing....

Without futher ado....

_Chapter 3: A night of Fights, flights and fears._

Batman dropped into a crouch as the glass from the window landed nosily around him.

His eyes darted around the room in case Ivy was lurking in the shadow. Unlikely, but still, she was a very sly adversary.

Seeing no immediate danger, he relaxed and stood up, not letting his guard drop.

She was here somewhere. He knew it.

She wouldn't get away this time.

Cape billowing behind him, he moved carefully through the greenhouse. Ivy had really picked a wrong time to go on a rampage. Batman was in a terrible towering mood.

After the disastrous meeting with Lily's sister's husband a few weeks ago, he had been upset and disappointed (though not surprised) to discover the man had taken his family and left right after the meeting. He understood why he had left though; the man was an utterly appalling person and he was shocked Lily's sister would marry such a man. He had tried to trick him into spending more money than agreed beforehand and make it look like a deal.

He was just another greedy, corrupt man. Gotham had plenty of those already.

He was angry that the man had thought so low of him and his company. However, what annoyed him the most about the whole thing was that he hadn't even had a chance to meet Petunia and ask if she knew anything about Lily. Petunia was her older sister, after all, and Lily did own her brother-in-law's firm, buying it to be a gift to a wedding she wasn't even invited to in the end.

He didn't know why he had bothered. He could always find out what had happened to her easily - he was after all the World's Greatest Detective.

But he didn't think he could face the idea of finding her married to someone else.

_Someone who is far better match for her. _

Batman could never have given her the life she deserved. And Batman was all Bruce Wayne could ever be.

Better that she married someone who could love and cherish her, than marry a man and be forever worried that her husband was not coming home that night.

He shook his head and tried to keep it on the job ahead.

Ivy was dangerous even with a clear head.

The police knew were Ivy was; she never moved from the greenhouse.

That wasn't a problem. It was that they knew they'd never be able to capture her in her own turf - not with her plants.

It was suicide to anyone but The Batman, and even then it was risky for him.

God damn the plants.

His sharp eyes narrowed as he kept an eye out for those vines of hers. He hated them. He really hated them.

Where was she? He thought he'd be facing her by now.

"Where are you, Pamela?" he growled in a low deep voice.

Like a hunter warning its prey, starting the game, the hunt.

A game they'd played countless times before.

Had she run?

She most definitely would have known he was coming, and yet he still didn't think she had. She was too proud to run away.

Not from him anyway.

A crash rang out loudly through the trees, putting him on his guard instantly.

He ducked down low, a Batarang draw back ready to throw. He cursed himself as he looked down and saw the watering can he had inadvertently kicked. His attention was swiftly moved to the ground, as something caught his eye.

What…

He lowered his hand with the Batarang in it and studied the foot print next to his. It was…interesting. It was small - very small.

Too small in fact, to be an adult.

His eyes narrowed - it wasn't Pamela's foot print (he recognized hers – she did walk about bear foot after all) but….a child's? A young child's at that.

That puzzled him, what was a child doing in the infamous Poison Ivy's hideout?

He had, of course, heard the rumour of Poison Ivy's new assistant, but he had dismissed it as it was just a rumour.

Pamela didn't work well with other people, not if they were under her control at least.

Could the child…..? Why a child of all people? A…boy, if the rumours were to be believed. Why a young boy? His mind pointed out several reasons to why she had a boy but he ignored them.

They were completely unfounded and most likely untrue.

This went deeper that the simple string of attacks he had been investigating, and Batman wasn't willing to admit this turn disturbed him.

A movement above him answered his question to where Ivy was. Damn it, she'd got the drop (literally) on him, again.

"Good evening, my dear Batman," whispered a darkly seductive voice right in his ear.

Her breath tickled his bare skin. Her vines, which he had previously not noticed sneaking up, gripped him tightly.

***********************

Ivy slide smoothly down one of her vines, ignoring her pounding headache.

There he was! Right under her - right in her grasp.

A smile twisted onto her pretty face as she swung forward and whispered right in to the man's ear.

"Good evening, my dear Batman," her voice was as fine silk as her breath caressed his ear, her lips fluttering across it teasingly.

She was right behind him, close enough to touch if she wanted to.

She felt the man go ridged and fight a shiver in her grasp.

Hummmm, She felt a stab of delight herself, she enjoyed that she was having this effect on him. Watching a normally controlled man slowly lose it to her was a fascinating and addictive thing.

He didn't turn around; he didn't move, he didn't try to fight her...yet.

Now this was when the real fun and games began.

"So, my Bat…What are you doing wandering all alone in **my** woods?" she hissed as her vines slid softly around him, binding him tighter.

The vine which had his hands and feet wrapped around his arms and legs, locking them together.

Pointlessly, she knew he could easily escape, that was part of their game, but still…. It was fun to watch him struggle…struggle with both her vine and herself…to struggle for control….

It was so sexy and attractive.

The man didn't reply - he didn't move to fight the vines either. Damn it. Damn him and self control. He was meant to be playing.

Infuriated by his silence, Ivy tried another approach. It was a tactless one but it was one assured to get a reaction, though perhaps not the one she wanted.

"Your appear so very alone tonight, Batman. Where's your _darling_ little partner?" she said sarcastically.

Using the right tone to suggest her hidden meanings - she **knew **that would piss him off. He was a cryptic person, who lives in mystery.

She dropped the 'My' for now, he wasn't hers – for now anyway.

The last person had to be rushed to hospitable after suggesting this. It was a dangerous game to play with him. Very dangerous.

But she'd have him no other way.

She smirked as a _hiss_ escaped the man. Most of the criminal elite often joke (thought they did seriously wonder on their own) that Batman and Robin were partners in a more…intimate, personal way.

One couldn't really help but wonder if the Bat was a _mentor_ in more ways than one. After all, why else would a grown man hang around with a young boy in shorts?

...And you can guess what modern society thought.

It was hilarious to watch the Bat go silently dark and furious and to see Robin, Kid Blunder, blush and stutter anytime one of them brought it up.

It was fun, interesting and playful.

It could also be painful, very painful if Batsy got a hold of you.

But it was worth every moment of pain just to see the look on the kid's face when you asked if they slept together.

"What? Leave you for someone more _his own age? _Or maybe…" she trailed off, eyes sparkling in sickly delight. "He was tired of you two being…_partners _in a sense, and he left for some one more _powerful_? I'm not quite sure about his _taste_ in partners to know who he'd go for. What type of _ability_ does he like them to have? Maybe _Superman_ is his taste, Man of _Steel _and _faster _than a _speeding bullet_ and all. But then….I guess he's a _bit young _to fly from the _nest _alone."

By now the man was shaking with suppressed rage and Ivy had to tighten her grip on him to be safe. She really did have him in a tight spot and she _liked_ that.

She giggled madly in her head - the Bat always made it easier to escape when he was mad. He'd slip up in a rage. Hit a hell of a lot harder too, but still….

"Don't worry Batman darling. I won't leave you, not for anyone. Not even Superman, lover," she said in a pouting mocking voice.

Running her hand along his cheek, she smiled at how soft the skin was that was revealed. She'd love to see his eyes, see their colour when hit by the light. See the man behind the mask and behind the Bat.

Suddenly he stopped shaking and said in an accusing voice, "What about your own _little partner,_ Ivy? Where's the kid? What did you do to him?"

Ivy pulled back slightly_….How did he know_? _Surly he couldn't…._

Fear thundered through her. If he knew, he'd take Harry away from her! She couldn't let that happen.

Never.

Never ever.

***************

Batman forced down the utter fury he felt at Ivy's comments.

That was uncalled for.

He hated it when the criminal elite (as they called themselves) hinted about what went on between him and Robin - completely false of course.

Lily was the only one for him and Robin was _nine years old! For god sake, he wasn't into children_.

It really wound him up at being at the butt of their joke.

But it also pissed him off that they would really believe he, the bloody Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham, of all people would screw with a child. Gordon had actually been suspicious of him for a while, but thankfully had not continued to believe it.

Gordon knew him better than that.

He would really hurt the person who had come up with this (his main suspect was the Joker at the moment).

They made on comment about it _every_ time lately, knowing it would get a reaction.

He wished, as Ivy's vine nearly squeezed air right out of his lungs, that he hadn't grounded Robin tonight. He could use a little of the boy's help. Robin might be young but that didn't mean he couldn't pack a punch or cause a timely distraction.

Though admittedly the boy did have a problem with getting distracted and showing off when it wasn't the time, they were working on it. Batman thought it was because he had been brought up in the show business.

"What about your own _little partner_, Ivy? Where's the kid? What did you do to him?" he hissed darkly.

He felt Ivy freeze and back away from him at his words. He turned his head slight, a hard thing when you have a thick vine tightly wrapped around your neck intent on strangling you to death.

He did, however, catch the look on her face in the glass panels.

She was afraid, worried even…why? Her skin was a pasty icky mint green and her pupils were strangely wide.

Oh Crap….

"What on the earth are you jabbering on about, Batman. Lost a few bats from your belfry? What kid?"

Batman wasn't fooled. Her voice was clear and sharp now, the seductive playful tone was down and death replaced it with a more dangerous tone.

So he had hit a nerve. How far could he push it?

"Don't play dumb, Ivy. It doesn't suit you," he growled, slowly pulling out a Batarang, careful not to let Ivy notice it.

Now was his only chance with Ivy distracted - he couldn't let her see the Batarang, or else things could get very bad very quickly.

"There was a child here, Ivy. Why? You don't seem to be the kidnapping sort. Who is he? Why is he here?"

A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Her head hurt again and it was getting worse with every passing minute.

Her breath was becoming more laboured and her eyes stung painfully, watering up.

What was happening to her? Why now?

She flinched as the stabbing pain shoot through her skull, like someone was dragging a cork screw through it.

She couldn't let the Batman see. She just couldn't.

Why **was** Harry here?

"There isn't a child here, Batman. Do you see one? No child here..."

Batman paused in the beat for a minute. Ivy sounded strange, as those she was in pain and he noticed that her breath coming in gasps.

The vines around him were slowly loosening, and he could now turn his head. He turned just in time to see Ivy gasp, double over and then finally scream, clutching her head. Her body started to twitch and tears were running down her pasty face.

Batman felt concern rise up in him. What was wrong with her?

He held back for only a moment, before rushing to her side. Despite her crime, Ivy didn't deserve to be in the amount of pain she was obviously in. She wasn't a bad person (through she wasn't a good one either) and didn't deserve to suffer like this - it was like medieval torture.

She was insane after all, so she couldn't be held responsible for her actions*. She was a confused and dangerous person, but not more responsible for her action than a person having a fit was responsible if they accidently hurt someone.

Still screaming, Ivy's body started to convulse violently; blood running from her nose, ears and rose red lips, her back aching and limbs flailing wildly. This forced the Dark Knight to try and pin her down to stop her hurting herself by accident. Not that it was as easy as it sounded.

Too bad her plants couldn't see he was trying to help her, not hurt her. Owwww...

Batman groaned as a thick vine slammed into his stomach both winding him and sending him hurling across the room through one of the glass walls.

**That** was going to hurt later.

Definitely going to hurt a like a bitch later – oh hell it **hurts **_**now..**_.

He sat up, brushing off fragments of broken glass. Before he could stand up, he saw several of her own vines pick Ivy up gently. They wrapped tightly around her still shaking body (though it was starting grown stiller now) then disappeared into the ground leaving a giant hole behind it.

It would most definitely collapse the tunnel several times along the way as well as use its vast resources to avoid being pursued.

It had done **that** before, as Batman knew all too well.

Those god damn vines had a mind of their own! Or maybe they were connected to Ivy's subconscious somehow?

Batman sighed, as ill and as deranged as she was, and as much as he wanted to help her, chasing them wasn't an option. It wasn't going to do any good to follow. The plants would take her far away, do anything to keep her safe, probably from him.

It no doubt thought he had been the one hurting her and so would cover its tracks well. Just like Ivy would have taught it to do.

He would need to go to the Bat-cave, pull himself together and maybe recruit Alfred and Robin before he tried to pursue them and help Ivy.

'I just hope Ivy lives that long,' Batman thought as he got to his feet, wincing at the pain across his back and sides.

Oh that was great, more scars. You can never have too many scars, you know.

He didn't hate Ivy and she wasn't someone who he would let die if he could stop it. She wasn't in her right mind most of the time and that was the problem. Deep down, the woman she once was, Pamela Lillian Isley, was still there.

A brilliant mind destroyed by others actions. She was just another victim of Gotham City. Another helpless victim of crime and madness, like he was.

Deep down they were both the same. Locked in what the world had made them, Batman and Poison Ivy.

They were just another victim...weren't they?

Batman signed as he turned and left the greenhouse.

* * *

* - About that, I had come to my notice while reading FF, that technically most of Batman's foes couldn't really be considered responsible for their actions (they have been legally declared insane). Which is probably the reason why their locked up in a mad house instead of being locked up in Black Gate or executed. Therefore in this fiction, no matter how far he's pushed, Batman (Bruce Wayne) will remember that most of his foes are prisoners of their own minds (just like Bruce Wayne is 'trapped' inside Batman by his parents' deaths) and deserve a second chance. Yes, even the Joker.

Please Review, they are a life line to me and I notice it's easier to write when I know what people think. I'm suffering from a recurring and really serious case of Writer's Block at the moment and all medical reviews are begged for on the doctor's orders.


	4. Past Revealed, Present Trouble, Future F

_

* * *

_

Late Autumn Dream

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_

_Okay, it has been brought to my attention that there are several similar stories circulating. If someone feel I have copies their story or been based on theirs then I'm sorry but that was never my intention. I wrote this story over a year ago, so I __can't__ say I wasn't inspire by someone else story because I don't remember however I can say that I never would take and/ rip off someone else story without talking to them. I haven't done that but to anyone with a similar story line, I'm sorry, I honest to god can't remember (of the top of head) reading a story__ like this in the last years or so. If I have I'm sorry, I just really like the Batman/Harry plot lines and I'm sure my story will turn out to be going in a different direction. I recommend a Wizard In Gotham is your looking for something similar to this as it was pointed out by a reviewer (I have just read it and its GOOD!)_

_Ok, not that's over with, Call out to all my fans! (Dust ball floats by and bead of sweat drops) Oh, Man..._

_I'd like to say thanks to anyone who is putting up with this story__and reviewing, you are life saver! Also shout out to Arwen for all her help (again)!!!!_

_Ok four chapters in as many weeks? Don't I deserve to actually do the homework I'm assigned? The amount of work I'm got as well of test this week and next week means I don't think I'll be sleeping never mind anything else..._

_Chapter 4: Past Revealed, Present Trouble, Future Fatal_

The vines moved relentlessly miles below even the lowest of Gotham structures. Huddled safe, but in pain, was Poison Ivy. Her body was twitching, sweating, and in dreadful agony. Her mind, however, was racing up and down, running through memories so fast she couldn't catch them.

The memories which seemed so right, that seemed to belong to her … weren't. They didn't. She remembered nothing of her childhood or teenage years. The memories were wrong, the things in them couldn't be, just couldn't. Could…..

_Flash_

_She was a small child of perhaps four or five. She was wearing a frilly pink dress that clashed horrible with her hair. "Mummy, Mummy!" she cried out in delight……_

_Flash_

_She was a teen lying next to a beautiful lake in the spring, a group of giggling girls was next to her gossiping, and she didn't partake. Boringgggggg! She picked up a book. Charms?...._

_Flash_

_She was around seventeen, and next to her was a blond-haired girl. The two of them were in an amazing street filled with shop of magical things. She laughed and caught sight of a black hair boy. Her smiled faded…._

_Flash_

_She was ten and sitting at the breakfast table. She laughs and squeals as the cat jumped on the table, causing shout of surprise and protest. Her sister shrieked in surprised and fell off her chair. Her parent are laughing…_

_Flash_

"_An arranged MARRIAGE! Aunty we're not in the Stone Age! I won't, I won't! I don't even __**like**__ him" Lily screamed as her patient aunt…._

_Flash_

_Her Aunt spread out on the floor, lifeless eyes staring up. Lily screamed and screamed and screamed until the Aurors arrived and stunned her._

_Flash_

_The sky was crying. So was she. She was fifteen and in front of her for the last time were her parents. It was all her fault. They were gone. It was all her fault. She wished she wasn't born. Damn it..._

_Flash _

_She was around twenty and she was wearing a silk green ball dress. A ball, oh how fun! And there he was her prince charming. Her long red locks were up in a ball with strings hanging down. His eyes meet hers, and he smiles softly. Her heart leaps…_

_Flash _

_Petunia was crying and shouting. Oh Petunia! "It's all your fault, you're…you're a freak…you're the reason they're DEAD!" Lily cried because she didn't know what else to do…_

_Flash_

_She was twenty two and was sitting in a class full of college students. Her eyes were on the teacher, though she wasn't taking in any of his lecture. His eyes meet hers and he smiled, she blushed….._

_Flash_

_Green light_

_Flash_

_A man _

_Flash_

_A monster_

_Flash_

_A baby cry_

_Flash _

_Screaming_

_Flash_

No, no, noooooooooo

_Flash_

_Pain_

_Flash_

Help, no, no please, noooo, help

_Flash_

_Help_

_Flash _

_Help please_

_pain_

_pain_

_pain_

Ivy screamed and grabbed her head. She bolted up right, sweat clinging to her. Oh GOD!!!

She was gasping. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She was frozen, she was on fire....

Where was she?

She looked around, but her feverish mind didn't recognize her surroundings. An old room, a classroom – like one out of a school film - the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and shadow surrounded her for there was no light. The smell of chemicals was heavy in the air, and you could all most taste the orange tang.

Where was she? How did she get here? She didn't remember.

And more importantly, who was she? She didn't know.

No, she knew** that**. She was Pamela, Poison Ivy.

Right? She was, wasn't she?

But who was that girl in her head? She (Pam) didn't remember anything before she was twenty-two and yet the woman's memories stopped at twenty-one. She didn't remember any of those people but the girl knew all those faces...and they were in her head. Why were they in her head?

She remembered college. She remembered studying chemistry (she was so good at potions...wait what?). She remembered him. The man who had did this to her, turned her into Poison Ivy. He had said he loved her but he didn't. He used her and turned her into a freak (but was she one already? ohhhh). She hated him. She killed him, hadn't she? She didn't know....She didn't remember but she did?

But nothing from before that - social services said she had been in an accident and lost her memory. No records, no reason to be here, nothing to say who she was or if she had family or friends. _Nothing!_ People don't just appear in thin air! - No they do, it's called Disap....What the heck!

So theoretically....she could be that girl.

Couldn't she?

But why now? Why after all these year remember now? What had changed..._had_ anything changed? She was so confused! There were too many memories - too much pain.

That man, the one from the ball, she knew him. She recognized him now. The girl loved him, was **still** in love with him. Oh but it's all a blur now. And there was another black haired man, who looked_ just_ like him but with brown eyes instead; she had loved him too, only not as much. She was married to him? Forced to but ...why?

She needed to remember. Yes remember. Rembbbererrr ggggooooddddd......

And with that she collapsed on the floor, exhaustion and the fever taking over. She had so much to remember and so little time. Unknown to Ivy the really mystery had only begun.

Could she really be Lily Evans?

* * *

Ok, people, I want five reviews for the early, early update. I really need them. I'm getting the feeling no one really likes this and that is depressing. I can't write a love story when I'm depressed...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW FOR COOKIES AND UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Five reviews or not update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Robin, Bumbelbees and Bats

A/n um hi? *duck* Sorry! Really sorry! THIS ISN'T NOT ABANDONED! I was just, swamped, really really swamped with work. But I'm back on top again so I will now however only update once a month. I know it suck but I have less time to write so have to work on it slow and update less. Either this or I update whenever I finish something –which could be months apart. Either way their will be a change in my writing style. 

The start was written well over year ago, the second half was written only a few weeks ago. So this and in the next chapters big change in writing, hope you notice.

Thanks to: Arwen for beta-ing again, I own you! Also thanks to everyone who review, you support make me happy. A especial thanks to Sephirmaug for such a detailed review. It nice to know someone will take the time to point out my good and bad points in a unbiased way. Please review again as you promised!

Chapter 5

_Robins, Bumblebees and Bats_

Richard 'Dick' John Grayson aka Robin - Boy Wonder, was bored.

Bored, bored, bored and – more importantly - BORED. And also a little high but that wasn't his fault - he personally blamed the candy. He was bored, and the main reason for it was because Bruce Wayne - aka Batman: Dark Knight -had grounded him from any and all crime-fighting related activities tonight and every night this week until his grades picked up. This meant Dick was forced to pursue less than honourable entertainment, such as pigging on forbidden sweets and annoying the hell out of Alfred Pennyworth aka Alfie/Jeeves. The lateral in itself was both mean and easy.

"Master Dick! Please Richard, come down from there! Before you fall and break something," Alfred's pleas fell on deaf ears as Dick swung from crystal chandelier to crystal chandelier. Alfred's face was pale faced and sickened as he watched the youngest Wayne heir perform dangerous stunt after dangerous stunt. What would Master Bruce say when he came in? Hell, what would Master Bruce do right _now_? What was _he_ doing to do to that boy when he eventually came down? Strangling him seemed good; murder also had its temptations...

"_**Dick!**_" growled a deep, dark voice from behind him.

Speak of the devil....Literally.

And it was the devil himself standing in the doorway, or at least the devil as some criminals considered him to be. A flowing dark onyx cape behind him, hiding most of his armour from sight, two devil horns protruded from his stone like black mask covering half his upper face. The bottom half was contorted in a grim frown of both anger and annoyance. Dick, who had frozen in midair to gape at his Mentor/father, barely managed to break his fall with a back flip when gravity suddenly decide to reinstate itself.

Alfred frowned deeply; he did wish Master Bruce would refrain from wearing **that** _costume_ upstairs. As far as he was concerned that monstrosity should be left _down_ _there_ along with the mortifying beast that was the Batman side of Master Bruce's personality. He liked to keep his Bruce and Batman separated.

"Yikes, gees Bruce! Give a guy a bit of warning before you do the whole appears and disappear thing," Dick yipped high (Yes - he yipped) as he toddled up to Bruce in a manner no nine/ten year old would even willingly admit to doing. Not even if they were high on sugar at the time in question. Not even if they were pumped full of truth serum.

Bruce gave Robin that 'look' - the one every mother and father had perfected over the years. It was the Don't-you-dare-tak-to-me-like-that-!-you-could-have-been-killed-!-what-the-hell-where-you-thinking?-you-weren't-thinking-were-you-!. Alfred should know that look, he'd had earn the right to use it when raising Master Bruce after his parent's death.

The little red Robin merely cocked his head giving Bruce that sweet, innocent, 'What? Who? Me?' look that clearly replied I-have-absolutely-no-idea-what-your-on-about-/-it-was–completely-safe-/they-were-exaggerating-honestly!

Alfred stifled a groan; this wasn't going to end neatly.

"Is there a reason to Master Bruce's early return?" he inquired neutrally. Making as such that he neither appeared to be over-interested or completely indifferent to the answer but had only a passing interest.

Bruce nodded and turned – his cape snapping behind him as he climbed back down the stone stairs to his 'lair', both Robin and Alfred following at once. It was a built in mechanism to follow.

Master Bruce was obviously in need of assistance in whatever tonight's matter was. And it had to be important, if he was willing to overlook Master Robin's groundment. This would be a first.

*********

Albus Dumbledore was a fairly remarkable Wizard. At least by anyone's standards he was.

He was famous for a great many things throughout his extended life (the twelve uses of dragons blood, defeating the dark lord Grindlewald and being a prominent light figure etc.) to say the least.

Now many witches and wizards believed he was all-powerful (which was what he wanted) and all-knowing but he wasn't. Far from it, in fact - he was just very well informed.

As he sat in his office, full of whirling objects and interesting and rare books (and his 'pet' phoenix too), he was contently sucking on a lemon drop. He was pondering the Potter boy and his part to play in the future. True the boy would bring down Tom when he eventually returned but that would only be through Albus' guidance and talents as the boy's mentor. The boy was a weapon that must be controlled after all. He was the weapon's master. Not that that made it any easier to leave the boy with those muggles, but it was necessary.

Albus was, after all, ambitious - not evil. He had tried to make the muggles listen but they wouldn't, so the boy would just have to stick it out. It was for the greater good after all - Harry would need to be a beckon of light in the next war and if he was raised by magical hands....he could very well turn dark. It was in his blood.

His mother- Lily Evans, bless her soul - had been a powerful witch in her own rights but also a borderline dark one.

Which didn't make any sense considering that most of muggle-borns were neutral power-wise and only rarely had inherited gifts. They were neither light nor dark and could only lean slightly to one side.

The reason they were rare was because of the 'gifts'. Powerful witches and wizards could have a gift (parselmouth, The Sight, even a strong talent in something like potion or herbology) through their blood(magical) line. That was why blood was so important to pure-bloods; they tried to match powerful blood in the (often vain) hope of bringing out these gifts. Of course, while muggle-borns brought new blood to the wizarding world they didn't have any of these gifts themselves, which was why pure-bloods were so reluctant to marry them.

Of course, every now and then a student popped up out of the blue with a great deal of power and talent - enter Miss Lily Evans. These people were usually distant descendants of a strong (if not powerful) witch or wizard and didn't know it. Miss Evans-Potter had had a great-aunt - a powerful talented witch – who, after her parents' unfortunate deaths, had taken her in. From the moment Albus had heard the woman's name he had felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. That couldn't have lead to anything good. Not for him or the 'light' side.

Miss Evans was, apparently, from Dezelda's squib sister's side of the family. How that had happened without either Dezelda or Albus finding out surprised them, they had been in school together and Albus hadn't even known that she had a sister. Though Squibs of course, were not talked about - in public or private - not now and not then.

He had been in Gryffindor and she had been in Slytherin, no surprise they had hated each other and fought to surpass each other at every turn. Both had been rivals for top of their year, she passing him in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and him surpassing her in Transfiguration – both were tied in a year per year battle over who get top for Charms and Potions. It was a yearly fight than had eventually made them into –sort of- friends.

Eventually, they had started to date in seventh year but it hadn't worked out and they broke up several years later – coincidentally over whether or not the Dark Arts corrupted a person.

Albus scowled deeply as though the daft woman was in front of him. She had assessed (wrongly) that a strong person could control the arts, whereas he had disagreed proclaiming them to be evil. And they _were. _He should know.

He had gone on to be very successful after the fall of the Grindlewald, but Dezelda had disappeared of the face of the earth. So he couldn't gloat in her face that he had finally surpassed her, though she _had_ been close to Gerb-Grindlewald. Last time he had saw her, she was leaving to travel America after they broke up – or at least until she had suddenly shown up and claimed Lily's guardianship. Albus had been shocked and slightly suspicious, Dezelda had never show interest in Lily before –he didn't believe her claim of not knowing about her before – and Lily was a powerful witch. Very powerful.

He shuddered to think about what would have happened if she had managed to sway Lily in to the Dark Arts successfully, or even the shadow arts which was a borderline. Of course, Dezelda's death and Lily's marriage to James Potter had been a bold and brave move. But a risk worth taking it had seemed.

He did feel guilt still about that, but it had been for the best at the time - for the greater good of wizarding kind to prevent someone so powerful from going to the dark side. An old contract between the Potters and the Evavard's (Lily and Dezelda's pure-blood claim) re-written and brought up to speed (it had only gone through because the contracted had never be fulfilled and forgotten) had allowed a love-struck James to be betrothed to Miss Evans. His parents had been livid, if Albus had remember correctly, but no one could break the contract until Lily bore an heir to the Potter line after being married to a male of Potter bloodline. It was....traditional to say the least.

Dumbledore sighed again - he dislike being underhanded but he had no choice...even with Dezelda 'murder' at the hands of Voldemort, he needed to keep Lily away from him and how better than to marry her to a light family in the heart of the resistance? The Potters hadn't had a dark member in their history - or as far as Albus knew they hadn't.

Harry must and would never know about this. He couldn't - not if he was to turn out anything like his mother or great-great-great Aunt. He couldn't take the risk that the boy – being the key of destroying Voldemort – could be lost to the dark side forever or could turn against him. Or worse, join Voldemort out of defiance or rebellion.

Maybe a marriage contract to another light family was in order? To keep the boy on the right side...No, it wasn't needed, or at least not for now. The boy would never find out about his mother because no one but Albus, Dezelda and the Potters (who were now dead) knew. And Albus would wait until he was seventeen at least to tell him of his family fortune in the Potter's side. Boy would be so overwhelmed by it that he wouldn't question about his mother...or his lordship. If only the Goblins would turn over full control to him...

Maybe he could get the Weasleys in on it too, unofficially of course. Like last Lord and Lady Potter, Molly and Arthur Weasley would not understand nor accept it. They couldn't see the full picture, what was for the greater good but...

But a warning and a bit of advice...Tell them he was worried about the boy and could they possible keep an eye out for him...Bill and Charlie were such _model_ pupils after all...Head Boys in the making...

'_Yes, all for the greater good.'_

_*******************************************************************_

Bruce was irritated. Very irritated and it wasn't the bruises on his back that had done it. Dick –Robin - was getting suited up while Alfred both fixed him up and tore him back down again.

"A right bloody mess you've made this time sir," the older man scowled and Bruce fought the urge to duck his head. He wasn't ten years old anymore.

"Do _**I **_want to know?" the Englishman asked, continuing either not noticing his once charge's embarrassment or not caring. Bruce was betting on latter. A sarcastic sadistic man Alfred was.

"Ivy. Ivy and those god-damn vines of hers!"

The old man didn't look up as he smacked Bruce over the head, "Language, Master Wayne. And Miss Ivy again? Here I was thinking the dogs were back."

Alfred poked one nasty looking cut.

"Ow! Don't! This is serious Alfred; I think she might have had a child, a young child with her before I arrived,"

Bruce blushed as the words came out, both sounding wrong and jealous. There was nothing between him and Poison Ivy. Not anymore, not when he had...others to occupy his time.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he picked up some more bandages and started to pick bits of glass out of his masters back. "Oh and what would she do with said child sir?"

Bruce found the urge to pout; with Alfred he could be childish and a bit silly without thinking about it, just how he was like with Lily and Dick and - of course his parents. He was just something that came natural; soothing that counteracted his normal colder, serious side. Alfred said it was his compassionate side rearing its head.

"Alfred, if I knew that I have had the child by now!" He ignored the twitch in Alfred's lip, "I need to find her and the kid before either of them gets hurt. She was hurt Alfred, I don't knew what by or even what her symptoms are. But I need to find her and get her medical help before she..." Bruce trailed off.

He'd seen death before. Not just his parents but when he travelled the world during those long seven years.

Poverty, sickness, war, they were all unfortunate parts of life. His life. Everyone's life.

He couldn't change those things, not by himself - not even Superman could. No man could, not all on his own. But he _could_ change and save Gotham. She was saveable. He meant what he said to Ra's. He'd save Gotham given time.

Step by step, battle by battle.

Child by child.

Silently Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. He understood. He had served in her royal highness's army and in many other similar situations. He knew and understood. He too knew war, fear, pain and helplessness. Bruce couldn't have asked for a better foster father and mentor after his parents' deaths. Alfred understood _him_, even when no one else did. Alfred was willing to be what he needed when no one else would.

"She'll be found, Master Bruce. You and Master Dick will find her and help her...again. I'm sure this one time she might actually be thankful of your help," Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's face making him look up, reluctantly into his father's warm eyes.

"As for the boy...well we'll see. Maybe Miss Ivy was trying to help him in her own way instead of hurting him. It wouldn't be her style to hurt children. No more than it is ours."

Bruce nodded and pulled on his spare armour as Robin came bouncing in... He was careful to wipe the worry from his face - no need to get Dick too upset. Dick would need to remain focused if he was going to go up against Ivy (over his dead body of course). Ivy was still alive until further notice...and the mysterious boy was still missing.

Hopefully he'd find them both before something...unsavoury happened. He refused to let anyone suffer, especially a young child.

**************************************************************************************************

**A/N, A/N, A/N, A/N, A/N, A/N**

You know what is very scary, Alfred in the Dark Knight reminds me of my gran, old scot indeed. Even scarier is that I have both Scottish characters Lily and Alfred make fun of the things he says and does although he does set himself up of them.

Alfred in the film is less stiff and funnier and actually swears (which he doesn't in the comics). You really notice it went he said "I hate when you stitch yourself, you always make a bloody mess." And "what's Russian for 'apply your own bloody suntan lotion'?

I thought it so fun and because this is set several years after the Dark Knight, I thought the reference was fitting 'It was a dog...A big...dog' – that actually in the film....


	6. Meetings Met

_I OWN NOTHING! THATS RIGHT, NOTHING!_

_Thanks for the reviews - the **very few** people who did. really warms my heart to know no one of two hundred care to post a simple reveiw....thanks!_

_A/N __**The Joker**__ in this chapter and story doesn't link to the one from the film. I tried –really I did - but it didn't come out the way I hoped. He's such a hard character to write (kinda how I find normal, serious Batman hard to write) and I decided if he's not well written then he shouldn't be written at all. So I used a Joker based on the Cartoon one instead. Sorry but don't worry, only references to the Movie Joker will be made even if he's had a personality transplant. Ledger....He was my favourite as well....*sigh* I love the Joker and Batman so very much....yeah there are just soooo hard to write in character._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Meetings Met**_

Later that very night

Bruce Wayne was having a frustrating night.

And a frustrated Bruce meant a pissed off Batman.

That basically translates to 'run for your life'.

And many criminals did just that, for all the good it did them. Batman had been in a particular vicious mood for the last month or so, and a great many criminals had been hospitalized. Nothing serious but the noticeable drop in crime was –well, noticeable. While Gotham above and beyond breathed a small sigh of relief, the underworld was holding its breath for the proverbial storm to pass. Hopefully.

Tonight however, Batman was in an especially vicious mood. And he was after Ivy.

It didn't take long for the thieves, the corrupt, and the mad to figure _**that**_ out. It seemed at every corner the Batman the dragging his victim away for an integration. So much so, many were hoping to be next so as to avoiding getting the brunt of his tempter later.

The back streets were literally buzzing with stories, theories and conspiracies. Some were dismissed out-right, some were pondered before discarding but the one thing that was now on everyone's mind was...

Where the hell was Ivy?

Matches Malone on the hand was having a difficult but very profitable day.

This was his 'first day back in Gotham' since 'getting out of Blackgate' and in trying to find out what he had missed, many of his contacts were very amused to explain. Apparently Batman had been on the prowl all of last night, beating up criminals left, right and central looking for the MIA Poison Ivy. What a great day to come home and get caught in the crossfire...

Not that the day was lacking in info but Matches had more of a need for solid facts and maybe a link to where Ivy and the kid where.

He had almost dried up most of Matches' 'friends' and was about ready to go back to the easier and earlier approach and just beat criminals at random when he stumbled across Pawner's new place. Talk about luck.

Pawner was a well-respected member of the underworld, being around for so long that he was friends and favour in almost everyone's pockets. And in the underworld, favours were worth their weight in gold. He was the sort of man that could fence almost anything (even if he had to pass it to someone else), a man who'd always have a 'job' for you if you needed it - the sort of man who had never served a day in jail.

With a man like that, you'd think Batman would have taken him down years ago, but he hadn't. Pawner was one of those lesser evils and besides, the man refused to take sides in any job or war going on and had enough influence to stay that way. He was all about profit and often had a gang of lesser known 'kids' he had helped off the street. He was one of Gotham special criminals, the not so evil or corrupted sort. So Batman ignored him for that and left him be. Pawner had proven himself to be worthy of leaving in place mostly because the man had come in useful more than once. Be it for Malone or another disguise Batman wore at the time. Neither he nor Pawn looked too closely at their 'relationship'.

Discovering that Pawner had information had been purely incidental, he had wondered into the pawn shop to get out of the pissing rain and had caught the end of the man conversation.

"-say that Ivy got some kid the Bats after. This girl I know - clever girl she is - anyway she say Bats ain't gonna loosen up his grip around our necks 'til someone hands the kid over...Way I hear, Cats got some info on it all. Thank god, I can barely breathe right now."

"Ha. Maybe she'll soften him up and help him of our backs! Tis been what? A mouth? A man's got ta make a livin', ya k'ow?"

Pawner nodded sadly in agreement. Life was hard in Gotham.

Matches ducked behind a shelf to avoid being seen as the man made his goodbyes and walked out. Maybe Pawner hadn't...

"Ya can come out now. Rotten flea bag..."

For a minute it looked (to an outsider) like Malone was going to sneer right out but Bruce seemed to be able to force it down. Good. Malone may be a local leaguer but Pawner was not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side. He could, if he wanted, get his hand in every dirt back street deal in the city and outside of it. Bruce knew that, respected that, but the man got under his skin like almost nothing else. Any of his skins that is.

He and Malone were...two kindling spirits of sorts; they were big leaguers, influence but didn't often waste their time with the idiot running Gotham nowadays. That's why they were in high demand –assuming you could find them.

Malone slid up to Pawner smoothly, chewing away at the trademark match stick in his mouth. There was a slightly sulky look to him and it made Pawner's lips twitch. Grrrr...

"How ya been doing, Malone? Been out long?" the man said leaning back, enjoying obviously that he could play Malone without retribution. Crap....

"Long enough, old man..." Bruce (Matches) growled darkly. His voice was thick with his accent (almost a trademark in its own rights) and even Pawner twitched - most people tried (and failed) not to flinched at it. That had always made Malone smile, the more people that crinkled away from his New Jersey accent, the heavier he laid in on.

The man smirked right on back, "You'll be looking for a job then? Or 'youse' just after some news..."

Matches shifted uncomfortable at being caught, Bruce on the other hand, tried not to hold his breath. He really did detest this man.

"I...well, youse know how it tis Pawn'. Ya get beck from...vacation and youse want ta know what the neighbourhood bats is up ta."

The man nodded slowly and Bruce didn't like the way his eyes bore into Bruce's disguise. Like he could see through it....

"Yeah...well," the man started after a pause, "Bats went nuts last night but I'd beat ya hear 'bout that. I suppose, well I hear from this girl right. She knows a lot about these sort of things, that Cats got so info all the whole thing and what to meet the Bat –tonight. I think her exact words were 'they'll be at the place they first kiss' or some crap like that. Who knew Catty had it in her, ay'?"

Bruce nodded, slowly absorbing the information. He knew who Pawner was talking about and where she wanted to meet him. After making an excuse and leaving, Bruce decided he would have to find out what Pawner's stand on the Bat was. He didn't need to find Malone dead in a ditch.

Right now however he had...a date with an old..._friend_.

**The next night**

Harry sat at the edge of the couch, head in hands. He was very worried about Miss Ivy; she had been gone a very long time. A whole day, in fact, that had dragged on forever.

Miss Cat had told him to stay here and not go back to the greenhouse until they knew it was safe.

He was currently at Selena Kyle's penthouse, sleeping on her couch. Supposedly sleeping, but he wasn't tired. Even though he had barely slept a wink the night before, he wasn't tired. He had spent most the night sitting up waiting for Miss Ivy to pick him up. She hadn't come. Even after Miss Kyle had put him to sleep, he had waited, awake.

Nothing.

He had been the only one in the penthouse when he woke up. This had been, as a note had explained, because Miss Kyle had had business to attend to early on and hadn't wanted to wake him. So he had made lunch to keep himself busy - it had been ready for when Miss Kyle had come back but he hadn't touched any of it himself. He wasn't hungry.

Miss Kyle had been very surprised and promised to find out that night about Miss Ivy. She had then started to ask him questions, interested in where he learned to cook.

Harry hadn't told her much of anything, so after a while the woman had given up trying to open him up a little. It had been an awkward evening, wait until it was dark enough to go out.

Now, Miss Kyle was out, as Catwoman, to see if she could find anything out about Miss Ivy. Which Harry thought was very nice of her. However it was nearing three in the morning and she hadn't returned. He was scared...what if the Batman got her too?

He didn't want to lose Miss Cat as well as Miss Ivy. Not if all the things Mister J had told him were true. But what if the Batman came after him? The man might beat him up - like Uncle Vernon had done - and put him in Arkham with Miss Ivy, (which might not be bad now that he thought about it...) but he hadn't done anything...yet.

What if Batman wanted him to be...what-was-his-name? Robin? He didn't want to run around in a costume! Then again, Batman couldn't because he already had a Robin, so why would he want two? That didn't make any sense...

Maybe he'd give him another funny name...Or sent him back to the Dursleys! Oh no, he didn't want to go back, they were so mean. He just wanted Miss Ivy to come a look after him again.

Rubbing a tear out his eye, he reminded himself that the Dursley's didn't like cry babies and Misses Ivy and Cat probable wouldn't, either. After leaving the Dursleys, things had been so nice. He didn't have to all the house work and Miss Ivy didn't shout at him like Aunt Petunia did and no one hit him like Uncle Vernon did.

It had been almost perfect. Miss Ivy had hugged him and kissed him and cooked all the food (when they ate meat) and cut his food like Aunt Petunia did for Dudley. She didn't think he was a waste of space. She had even bought him new clothes! (Ok they were stolen but what did you think she was going to do? Raid a charity shop? Get real!)

They were nice and new and he loved them.

He wanted Miss Ivy.

The tears were coming thick and fast and Harry didn't know how to stop them so he curled but into a ball and cried.

He wanted Miss Ivy back. He wanted his Miss Ivy back.

He remembered his first meeting the Joker and all the scary things that had happen that day. The stories the Joker had told him scared him even now and he hugged one of Miss Cat's cushions to his chest.

_Flashback_

"_Mister J! Guess who's come to visit!" Harley shouted into the abandoned factory as she bounced (yes bounced) inside dragging Harry behind her. _

_It was cold and dark and Harry didn't like the menacing chains hanging from the ceiling. They reminded him too much of his Uncle's belt. Harry sniffed and tried not to cry. Miss Harley wanted him to meet 'Mister J' and the Dursleys always told Harry never to cry in front of strangers. He didn't want to upset Miss Harley, she was very nice and she always wanted to play with him –even when he had chores to do. _

"_What is it, Har? I'm busy," shouted a strange man, as he stormed down a rickety staircase to the ground floor, where Harley and Harry were standing, waiting. _

_Harry jumped behind Miss Harley, scared of the angry man. Would he be angry at Harry for coming? He hoped the man wouldn't be too mad at Miss Harley - it was all his fault for coming._

_Unperturbed the blond smiled lovingly and wrenched –Err pulled - the petrified child from behind her. "Look Mister J! It's Red's little boy – I mean her _**apprentice**_, Harry_._"_

_Harry looked up timidly at the man and then out-right stared despite himself. The man's entire face was bleached white and his lips pulled up in a horrendous leery-smile. He was dressed in a weird purple suit Uncle Vernon would never be seen in and kinda looked like a clown he'd seen on TV once; Harry didn't think the man could possible look stranger. Harry's face fell open in shock as the man stared at Harry for a few minute, not comprehending what he was seeing. His eyes were wide, comically so, and his mouth too hung open like Harry's. The man appeared to be in shock._

"_Geez! The child looks like... well...I could have mistake...look **just like **_**his**_ kid...hahahaHaHaHahAhAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." _

_Then he laughed like the unrestrained mad man he was and Harry felt more scared than he had been moments ago. He was rooted to the spot in pure, unadulterated terror. What had he got himself into now?_

_It was a horrible laugh, more like a shriek actually. The sort of shriek that raised the hairs on the back of your neck after turning them pure white, the sort to break glass or make you throw up. Harry started to shake violently and was about to turn and run when the man's hand shot out and grabbed him roughly. The man's hand was tightly wrapped around his wrist, bony finger to bony finger._

'_Mister J' slowly started to stop laughing and a cruel smile twisted the already mutated grin on his face. He slowly but firmly pulled Harry away from a confused and slightly worried Harley and towards a table set up with various chemicals and nasty looking weapons and tools. The sort most adults aren't allowed near, never mind a young child._

"_My dear, dear –What the hell's your name again?" he ignored the squeak from the boy he had just let go of and snarled at Harley, "What's the damn kid's name?"_

"_Harry, I already told you-"_

"_No, no you didn't!" screamed Joker, "I would have remembered!"_

_He hurled a sharp looking implement at Harley, who ducked without time to spare. It hit the floor behind her with a 'thud'._

"_Anyway..." he continued in a softer voice, ignoring his cowering girlfriend, "Harry, I can call you Harry right? You know you look __just like__ an old friend of mine. __**Really**__ look like him; in fact I could have mistaken you for him. And I suppose we're not really friends and all, we fight quite a lot but..."_

_Harry tried not to wet himself as the Joker began to fiddle with some of the scarier looking objects. He threw a huge knife into the air and caught it inches from the whimpering six year old's face._

"_We've never really got along at all. You see, this guy, he's always trying to make things hard for hard working guys like me...opportunists, spreading a little mirth and whimsy_ _to a too _serious_ world –any way this guy, ya see, he don't like men like me. Always gotta butt into my business." _

_The Joker put his face so close to Harry's that the boy could smell the man sickening breath, the Joker's eyes narrowed in hatred._

"_He's a real do-gooder you see...Always on the police's side (thought we all know they're all for sale –except for that arse Gordon)...A real model citizen like, though he's probably just like the rest of us mad men under the mask. Most normal men are...He's been a real pain in my backside __**for years**__... Never knows when to just give up and admit I'm the better man..."_

_Snarling the Joker slammed the knife into the table in a fit of rage. Before he suddenly become freakishly calm and smile blankly. Eyes widened in pure madness._

"_I didn't know Bruce Wayne had a brat."_

_Harry, thought still unnerved by the scarily clown's behaviour and the familiarity of the man's name, decided to point out quickly, "I'm not Bruce Wayne's son, my mummy and daddy are dead."_

_The Joker humped, unbelieving, before voicing his thoughts, "I wonder if dear Brucie knows about Red's little baby boy. He looks like the bloody thorn bush herself. Maybe the other brat he took in is...looks A LOT like...Nan that's just MAD! Oh Brucie knocked up Thorny. HAHAHA..."_

_The Joker looked gleefully at Harry (who had started to inch away from the man) and then grabbed the boy (again), picking him up and spinning him around in circles._

"_Rich! Rich! You're going to make me rich Harry-my-boy! Brucie will pay big money to get his hands on you...and even if you're not, who cares! He doesn't know, that blubbering idiot! And if the rumours are true about him and the gypsy...."_

_Harley, who had been silent so far into the Joker's rant, was hanging back off to the side. She didn't want to bring the rest of the Joker's rage on her, but decided to pipe up before it when too far, "But Puddin'! He's Red's! And we both know she won't let us borrow him, never mind give him away... remember the last time you made Reddy mad?"_

_The Joker paused to take in the blonde's words and then deflated like a butchered balloon. "Crap, you're right. She'd put me in hospital again or tell the Batsy what I'm up to before Waynie-boy even pays up....DAMN IT!"_

_The Joker dropped Harry on the floor and stamped his foot like a child being denied a toy. _

"_I want the boy Harley! I'll buy him off her if I need to, but I WANT THAT BOY!"_

_Harley bounced over and hugged the Joker, "Oh Puddin', don't worry, I'll talk to Reddy."_

_Harry lay awkwardly on the floor were the Joker had dropped him, watching the fuming clown being hugged by the cooing jester...Ewwww._

"_Who's Batsy?" he asked suddenly - before he could stop himself it flew out of his mouth._

_Harley and Joker pulled apart and looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Who didn't know who Batsy was?_

"_What! Didn't Thorny tell you who Batman is? You don't know?!" he shrieked._

"_You don't know about that freak of nature with his one goddamn rule. Always picking fights..." the Joker clutched his heart dramatically, arm flailing at the side._

_Harry paused, "I think Miss Ivy mentioned someone like that but why do you call him Batsy? Are you friends?"_

_Harley giggled and smacked the boy over the head, "No, he's the good-"_

_The Joker jumped in, head whirling with ideas, "Shut up, Har! I'll tell him! You see, kid, Batman's really this evil demon. He likes to fly around at night-time and attacks good people like me and Harley –and 'Miss Ivy'." He mimicked Harry's voice with disdain._

_Harley opened her mouth (probable to correct her 'Puddin') but the Joker hit her over the head first and she slumped to the floor rubbing her head._

"_Harley, Shut up! Kid, let me tell you about the times your poor Uncle Joker got caught up with that madman..."_

_Flashback end_

Harry sniffed. The stories had been really scary and Miss Ivy had been really mad with the Joker after Harley took him back. She'd been mad at Harley for taking him to see the Joker in the first place and had told Harley that she wasn't selling Harry to the Joker so he would just have to deal with it. She had also warned Harley that if he went missing / disappeared no one would ever find their remains.

Harry sat up and glanced at the clock. It was so late (almost morning really) and Miss Cat wasn't back. He moved off the couch and into the kitchen - maybe Miss Cat wouldn't mind if he got a drink of water.

He pulled a glass cup out of a cupboard after he clambered to the bunker and was about turn the tap on when he heard a sound. It sounded like someone trying to open a window quietly.

Thinking it was Miss Cat, Harry put the cup down and moved to the kitchen door. He saw a dark figure slide the balcony door closed again and turn to survey the room...

It wasn't Miss Cat.

* * *

To be contined - next month -


	7. Love or Lust, Selena Kyle

Hi, long time no see. First off, sorry I'm making you wait so long, second...please don't review just to shout at me. If anyone out of THREE HUNDRED people want to reveiw- God Damn it, let it be construstive. Other than that, thank you to everyone else for reviewing, you make my day. PS - I HATE this chapter - it refused to come out right.

Chapter Six

Love or lust, Selena Kyle

Selena Kyle was more than she appeared to be.

Of course, in Gotham city, that was probable a given. Everyone wore a mask here. You had too. To the world as a whole she was rich; beautiful, very generous to the poor and loved animals. To a more...shadier side of Gotham, Selena Kyle was a name that shut mouths; out of loyalty, fear or benefit. And of course to a very elite group of people she was a very talented criminal. So many sides to one person with so many different names and skills, she was unpredictable at best. You'd be surprised how she managed to keep it all together....Of course to one man she was just one person.

And god, what a man he was!

Now she might be a criminal (though she was far from being_ just_ a criminal) it didn't mean she was necessarily a bad person. At least not bad person by Gotham standard, she was...amoral. An exception to the rules because she was...on the fence as it were - not that the_ police __**saw**_it _that _way. Sure, it must be great to be Superman and have all those morals but not everyone could be so good and still live at a high standard. In Gotham it was do what you need to survive. No matter what that may inter.

Of course 'doing what you need to survive' was a stretched definition for Selena, given her love of stealing from the mob of all people. The mafia didn't take kindly to being ripped off and would return the favour - in a 'Rip your head off and leave your body at the bottom of the river' sort of way. However the goods were normally unreported as stolen and the rep that came with it sealed the deal for her as it were. It was a win-won situation for her.

She never felt guilty for her crimes, why should she? She was just living. But at times she....she felt guilty. Not for stealing – hell no, but for...well being alive. For living in richest when she shouldn't be, when she walked down the streets in the west end and seeing life there...Pretending suddenly seemed so much harder among people like her.

People like her.

She didn't look back. She didn't 'know'. She didn't even try to remember...She couldn't forget either.

She couldn't forget the pain, the hunger, the fear.

Not knowing where her next meal was coming from.

Never know what she would do next to live.

The anger at the world for making her into something they spat at, for destroying her life...

Turning her into life's little play thing...

No, these were things she would never forget. Selena wasn't someone to whine about how hard her life was –is. She was a person of action, of doing something rather than sitting around whaling. Selena was a hardened, strong willed, independent woman who needed nothing from nobody. She took what life gave her in raw talent and turned it in to a weapon.

Yet...even she wondered what she would have done with her life if her father hadn't be abusive.

Her mother hadn't died.

If she and her little sister hadn't been put in a prison-like state run orphanage

If she hadn't run way from the abusive matron.

If she hadn't had to grow up on the street.

If she hadn't turned to crime to feed herself.

If she hadn't fallen in love with an assassin and then made him teach her even thing she would need to survive in the big games

If only...

But it hadn't happened and nothing could change that now. No one had offered her a kind hand and nice home; no one offered her a change to live a good legal life. She would probably never even know what it was to love or even like someone without suspicion and reluctance. Maybe that was why she was here, waiting, because she had never had that change to be normal or 'good', because it was too late for her now. But it wasn't too late for him.

No one offered her a kind hand but that didn't mean she couldn't.

However when Selena had come to that decision, she had to rack her brains of a way to help the kid – of which there wasn't many. She couldn't tell the cops on account that if they didn't charge him, they would just put him in a state orphanage which - in her opinion - was far worse than any jail. She couldn't take the kid away because Ivy wouldn't let her...so that only left one option.

The Bat.

************************

The wind howled across the space between the closely packed buildings like an angered wolf, baying for her nightly bloody meal. However as a cat person Selena wasn't sure she liked that comparison although she had to admit – it **did** sound like an animal. Hungary, animalistic, like a darkly predator. It was cold, it was wet and she wanted to go to bed but frankly she couldn't. She wasn't mean to be meeting him here. But he wasn't here. Not yet at least, but God help her if he...

Where in name of God was that damned Bat? A typical man, always there when you don't want him and never to be seen when you actually do..._Ahhhhh! Men!_

Selena – or rather Catwoman- huffed and shifted to get more comfortable against the icily unyielding wall she was leaning on, her feet resting on a low build between the wall and the twenty foot drop to the ground. The face of the clock was ticking away unseen, counting down the hours until midnight. The shadows seemed to stretch on forever, unbroken but for the soft pale rays of moonlight. The air smelled cleaner but then the wind might change and give her a face full of pollution.

She was so freaking tired and He. Was. Late.

Not fashionably late, oh no he was LATE-Late! The sort that meant a girl has already left by then. The moonlight ironically was the only light source and was (romantically) lighting up Gotham before her eyes. It actually looked less dangerous than normal. Sort of belying, almost...beautiful in its own way. Selena had to admit she never really paid much attention to the architecture of their city but now...hey it was rather nice. She wondered how high the crime rate was going to go up tonight. Of course at this point Selena couldn't help but bemoan the several exhibitions and jewellery stores she had been planning to hit tonight instead of sitting in the cold. All on her own.

Life was so unfair.

Because here she was,_ trying_ to do a good deed and not only did Bruce- um Batman- stand her up but she was freezing her poor tail off on this clock tower. Spandex alone didn't keep a person very warm in autumn. Kevlar was far too bulky for her use. Form over function sucked at times, really.

She shivered violently, was Batman even coming? Had he not got her message? Was he _standing her up_? How dare he... She stood up, think maybe she should leave. She didn't have time to spend sitting around empty clock tower on mystery men, when robbing a Jewellery exhibit could do just as good a job.

"Thanks Bat..." she muttered, but before she could leave a strong, familiar arm suddenly shot out of nowhere. He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him, face to face.

"Catwoman."

Her breath caught in her throat. His voice was exactly as she last remembered it; Dark and smooth, like melted chocolate, contrasting to his normally _rougher_ tone. It was like crushed velvet and rich silk, caressing her skin, making her shiver in remembrance of their last...heated...encounter and...all that it had entailed.

With that delightful memory to warm her up and a saucy smile touching her lips, she purred "Hello Handsome,"

Batman stood stiffly and cocooned in shadows, outside of the moonlight. Only his dark hand was visible resting on her arm. Like a shadow trying to enticing her into its grasp. His dark cape billowed dramatically in the night, almost invisible in the darkness, like the night itself was clocking him. And yet she saw that it couldn't conceal any of his attractiveness or presences. At this close ranger, she could _hardly_ miss it, it was over powering. Ohhhh.

'Selena' however, also noted with concern the slight tightness around him; the sort he got when he was tired or overworked. Like he was trying to keep a tight rein on the situation and keep it all in his control, even as he felt it slip softly through his grasp to his rage and frustration. The small tightness that to anyone close to him (few though they were) was a warning sign, a sign that Bruce was being pushed. His restraint on his emotion was slipping and he might lash out violently at the nearest person. Of course Selena knew the harder he held on to it, the worse it would get, building and building until it exploded outwards.

'_Maybe I should loose him up a little...' _Tempting, oh so very tempting...She slid closer, **very** close, wrapping one her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. "You're tired," she breathed right in his ear. Teasing and taunting. Eager.

He didn't take bait to the play, "And you have information."

She pouted unhappy; he was _very _tense it seemed, "Why should I tell without a favour in return?"

He pulled out of the embrace roughly, growling darkly at her. "That's it, is it Selena?"

His hand dug deeply into her skin, bruising her. She tried not to flinch, it hurt. "What do you want? _Money?_ A _child's_ life is in the balance!" He hissed, as his frustration peaked and some leaked out of his control and into the open.

Selena was tempted to hit him but instead she crossed her arms. Someone had to be the good friend after all, "What do you take me for, handsome? Here I thought you knew me better! I don't want your money..."

She looked up into his eyes, trying to just will her intention into those hidden blue gems that she loved with thought alone. She wanted - not needed - him to understand, to understand her, because...

"...I need your help."

Bruce paused.

And it was Bruce not Batman, Selena could tell because of the way his body softened but remained on guard. Just like how he could tell Selena from Catwoman not matter what outfit they wore. His temper, it seemed was back under control as he took a deep but undetectable breath and relaxed ever so slightly. Just enough to do for now. He let go of her wrist gently (neither had noticed he was still holding on to it) sending her a sorry look for the bruise she would no doubt have later. Then he warily asked, "Help with what exactly?"

Catching the thoughts in his head, Selena had to laugh. "Oh, not help with a** job,** Handsome. I work alone, remember. I....need you to do something for me, if I tell you. I need to help a child find a good home..."

Selena turned away, her back facing him. She didn't like asking for help, not from anyone - if not especially from him. She wasn't use to being able to ask for it. She slid down onto the low wall, leaning over to see the distance flashing lights far below them, the faint noise of road-raging traffic floating up to her. A small shift and fluttering of a cape and Bruce was sitting beside her, meaningfully not looking at her face but following her gaze downwards to his city.

"Are...you....your..."He chocked over the words, unable to said what was on his mind. Selena looked at him concerned and confused as he seemed to be struggling for both words and air. That wasn't normal. Bruce normal said what was on his mind, damning the consequence or the polite decency he was no doubt smashing to bits. Bruce fought down a blush as Selena's 'what the hell?' look got more intense.

"Your...I meant we...over a month....umm..." He was Batman; the dark knight, the prince and favoured son of Gotham. And he was also lost for words for this situation, oh no. Anything but this, anything. He really didn't need this right now.

"What?" Selena demanded, turning to face him now completely now. Coughing again Bruce tried to gesture casual to her stomach.

"What?"

Bruce tried again annoyed, pointing a finger blatantly at her mid-section. Selena (like most female however) didn't take kindly to someone pointing at her stomach and slapped his finger away.

"What? Bruce!"

Bruce panicked there and sputtered out, "You're pregnant, aren't you? Oh god...." There, he had said it.

Selena looked at him blankly, he wondered if she heard him at all...

Then she flinched violently...

**And then** she slapped him across the face.

"Owww, what the hell was that for!" he said raising a hand to his sting cheek.

"Bruce, you're an idiot! I'm not pregnant, what the hell made you think that!"

"Well, you said..."

"I know what I said," she hissed, "But that wasn't what I meant!" Here she forced down the blush. Ok, so Bruce assumption wasn't too unlikely given...recent...escapades....together.

Bruce straightened himself up, trying to regain his lost dignity. He failed. He hated how Selena made him feel like a fool. "So, if you're not..."He flinched "Then what did you mean?"

Selena sighed, "The boy you're looking for, I...I know where he is." Bruce's –sorry Batman's – head snapped around to her so quick she was worried he might have hurt himself. "Where? Is he hurt? Where is Ivy? Sel-Catwoman..."

Catwoman brushed off his threatening tone, back to business. " I have no idea where thorny is but the kid...is safe for now." She held up a hand to stop Batman's demands before they came, "I'll tell you _but_ you have to do me a favour. Make sure the kid goes somewhere safe and happy. Not into care and not into an orphanage."

She looked him straight in the eyes, ripping her masks off for a minute to let him see her open face. "If I thought he would be safe with Gotham's finest I would have handed him over by now. But I don't and he isn't. He hasn't done anything wrong Bruce, and you've set the whole of Gotham's underworld after him! I know you didn't mean to but you did. He's a kid, barely five and Ivy is all he has, he's an orphan all alone. I don't think she can look after him, I don't think Gotham can and I **know** I can't! But...you can. I know you'll do this one small thing..."

She leaned forward, her face barely an inch away from his own, "Please, Bruce. Save him. For me, please."

"I don't want him to get hurt anymore, I look at him and I want to keep him safe. Material instinct or something but... I've seen too many kids get hurt in this city. I just want to save one. Please promise me you won't hand him over; just...just get him a family, someone nice. In – I don't know- metropolis or something, just somewhere away from here! Please!"

Her pale lips ghosted over his. Bruce didn't pull away, his hooded eyes still on hers, ensnared and enchanted.

"Please...for me, Bruce."

His breath tingled over her bare naked skin as she leant forwards and meet his lips. Everything melted away at once. He only felt her soft, warm lips against his firm one. Pleasure coursed through him, making him shiver in delight. He leant forward, eagerly sliding one gloved hand around her pale neck. The power between them was amazing.

It was simple and chaste but still so powerful. Leaving them panting and flushed in heat and attraction.

Breathing deeply to force not only the air into her lungs but also to push down the reckless side of her screaming to take him there and then, Selena leant back. Her pixy cut black hair had been slicked back but was now messing up. Bruce had run an excited hand through it.

Short of breath, Bruce leant forward, running his gloved hand over her pink face and pushed her hair out of her face. "Where is he?"

She signed, rubbing into his hand like a content cat "Promise?"

"Promise."

"He's at my penthouse," her lips quirked, "I'm sure you know your way there in the _dark_?"

Smirking he leant forward and stole another kiss in answer. Sometime he wished she would stay, that things could be like this...but it couldn't be because Selena was a wild cat and wouldn't be tied down, not by him or anyone else. But that didn't mean he didn't...didn't love her all the same.

Leaning back he stood up and turned, his cape catching the wind and flutter desire to take flight. Love – it was a complex word - for them. For both of them.

He stood on the edge and readied to jump when...

"Bruce?"

He half turned on the small ledge. Her mask was back in its place; Catwoman was half in shadows, half in moonlight. It made her look more enchanting and forbidden than normal, her eyes alight with desire as she smiled, both relieved and in promising.

"...don't wreck my house. Remember, I know where you live and would _hate_ to have to make you pay..."

And she was gone and Bruce was tempted to wreck it if only for the promise of seeing her again. One more time....

Promises, promises....

* * *

Ok, I wasn't going to end it there but felt than too continue would just total waste the mood. Originally this wasn't meant to be very ummm... romantic, yes Selena is a love rival at this point but I...don't really do overly lovely scene, because I write and then feel really stupid. But the first dialogue sucked and I was so stuck on it, that it took me three months to write (in my spare time mind) and ended up hating it. Scarped it. And write this....What do you think? Too much? It impossible to Write Batman/Catwoman Bruce/Selena scene without some flirting as I discovered....and the pregnant bit, on the moment spur, however I think it might just com in usefully later on...who knows! I'm the Writer and I don't know how half the story is going to pan out!!!!

The best laid plans of mice and men.....too bloody true....


	8. Into thin air

Hi...Ummmm sorry? Well I'm looking for a new temp Beta, if anyone would like too offer. Ummm does any one know where a Batman Beyond story when by any chance, it was one were Terry got sent to the past, lost his memories and got found by Bruce who found out he was his son...really good and I can't find it!!! Help!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter eight

The child who disappeared into thin air

Selena Kyle was a woman who craved creature comforts.

So when Selena Kyle had been looking for a place to live on a more....permanent basic, she'd had several requirements that needed to be met. The Penthouse she was now living in fitted them all very nicely. She needed to be able to have quick access to and from the underbelly of Gotham, an access that couldn't be in plain sight. Somewhere close but not too close to the shopping district, so as to avoid suspicion and the stay _'away'_ from the crime scene. Somewhere that 'Selena Kyle' – Gotham socialite - could live in comfortable and as was expected of her yet not be in the way of her alter ego Catwoman.

In many ways the Penthouse was where 'Selena Kyle' lived, completely separated from Catwoman's lair. It was where Selena Kyle dominated and where Catwoman took a back seat. Of course she did – on occasion – stash a prize there but it wasn't so overly important that she couldn't leave in a moment; it was, at the least, a mask for her. A mask for Catwoman and for the 'real' Selena.

Batman had his safe houses and so did she, many and unnamed but known and existing. She'd never attack him in the manor and he'd never arrest her here. It was a draw line.

Bruce and Selena. Batman and Catwoman. They didn't mix and match.

Unless it played that way, out of their control. It was a line they didn't cross. Batman and Selena. Catwoman and Bruce. They kept their double lives, their other lives, separate. If only because they didn't want to face the truth; just because...They had too. They just had too.

Lying in each other's arms, it was easy to remember and morn; easier still to not say a word and just accept things the way they were. Easier to accept things couldn't possibly be the way they both wanted it to be. That they couldn't change, that _they _couldn't be changed. Selena could never be a good wife and a 'real socialite', no more than Bruce could – he could pretend, she couldn't. She **couldn't** live his lie. Not even if he could be free at night, if she could be free at night. Catwoman... she couldn't be caged and that's who Selena was - a wild animal at heart. Selena could let herself be chained down.

Bruce...he needed someone who could stand at his side, someone to love and beloved by. Someone who would cherish that love in the darkest moment; to keep the darkest of the night away a little for him. Someone to share his commitment and drive for justice. Selena...she wanted to be that person but...she couldn't. She wasn't that person. She just wasn't. And Bruce could never be the man she wanted him to be...even if he was always the man she needed him to be.

Neither of them wanted to admit it but lying together in the night, they felt like they were free, free from their inner darkest. They weren't alone anymore and if only for a while, they were satisfied with life. They were free.

Yet they were still lock up and trapped.

Because Selena knew - they both knew - that they weren't really free. That they were still locked in this life wither they wanted it or not. They didn't have a choice and never had. No one really has a choice in Gotham. Free will doesn't exist when you're a plaything of the hell-hole-city. You could only try and make the best of the little you had. Live the mistake called life and see where it dropped you off. So that's want they did.

They kept on fighting....and loving, despite the pain and torment it brought. How could they_ not_?

She wanted to leave, to be free again. Yet at the same time she wanted to stay with him forever.

Alone but together in the darkest where they had both company and solicitude. They were a perfect paradox together. Why be alone on your own, when you could be alone with someone else? Only in Gotham could a person be so close to someone yet feel - and existed - as though they were the only person in the room.

Where you live like there was a plastic wall between you and everything else.

Where you could feel alone, standing in a crowded room.

Where nothing was personal and was only hellish business – Where those two things were _one and same._

Yes, only in Gotham city could such people not only exist but bring dysfunction to a fine art.

So when Selena – No Catwoman - had give, _handed_ Bruce – sorry Batman - a reason to go to her penthouse, she had know very well what she was doing. She was only glad Bruce hadn't worked it out. She couldn't face it if he had. She knew where life was heading when she had first laid eyes on Ivy's little boy. It had been like a sign from above – or below. She known it couldn't last – or rather it would go on forever, never changing until one or the other becomes so dishearten with life they just gave up completely. Her money was on herself, Bruce was just too stubborn to give up. Not even (if not especially) on her, on _them._

She loved him, passionately and truly. Yet Selena was under no illusions. Fairy tales didn't exist, 'true love' didn't prevail, and if you fought that, people died. It was a fact. She loved him, how he made her feel inside, how safe she was. But she knew it wouldn't – couldn't last because of what they were. They were the results of an imperfect world and in an imperfect world, what they had couldn't exist.

Because he was a prince and she was a street rat.

Because he was a knight and she was a thief.

Because he lived a thin line that she would snap.

Because they were both to god damn stubborn to ever change - even if for the better.

She started to break her – their- rules the moment she spoke to Ivy, when she took the boy in, when she allowed him to know her name. She crossed Catwoman with Selena and this was the result.

Game over. Bets off. Press the reset button.

Because she looked at the boy and show something, remembered something. Known that they couldn't live in harmony and.... She was too late, that was for sure. She was too busy with _her life_, to check and now.... she'd put her 'affairs' in order, she could leave now. She had let life escape her grasp, been enjoying it too much to realise she was falling out of control. She was out of Bruce life as of now, for her own safety and for...other's safety. She crossed the line with the boy but.....in a messed up hormonal way....it had already been crossed. They had already crossed it. So it didn't really make a different to the end result. They were the line. They had crossed it together -_To be together._

Beside, Selena didn't live by the rules - and Bruce only had _one rule_.

Bruce was very glad about several of the 'special features' of Selena's home, that she had insisted on. It was very easier to access from the roof....assuming you could scale building and/or fly from roof to roof. That was also a much overlooked way to get in, because it was too high up to be a sensible entrance...unless you were Batman or Catwoman. It was something, however, that they both appreciated, as it made sneaking in-and-out a lot easier. Of course Bruce was well aware that this one only one of _many _of her safe houses and that everything here was (mostly) legal and clean. Untraceable. Although several of the items dotted around the room were suspicious in nature, Bruce didn't see anything that made him feel...'uncomfortable'.

Selena's apartment was well place on the very edge of the built up "Rich" area. Close enough to the rich side to be able to mingle unrestricted but still having access to the shadier side while being far enough away from the shopping district that Selena could keep 'Catwoman' from 'Selena'. It was very _Location, Location, location. _But then it was 'Selena Kyle's' apartment and not 'Catwoman' and oh boy was there a difference between them. Batman and Bruce alike were well aware of it.

Bruce was silently standing in front of the French glass balcony doors, encased in a shadowy mask.

It was locked.

Luckily, he knew where the key to open it was hidden (Selena could hardly leave it unlocked while she was out, now could she?). This wasn't, after all, his first night-time visit to Selena's penthouse. He was also acutely aware of how to enter and leave unnoticed, it _was_ one of _his _fortes. The key was a perfect fit the lock, turning in only a small click. The door opened, smoothly sliding to one side, granting him access to the room beyond. Bruce was reasonable sure that no one had seen him enter so he would be undisturbed by noisy neighbours. Now if he could only get his hands on the boy he could start to get some answers to so interesting questions.

At first sight, the room was dark and full of shadows but as Bruce's sight sharpened, he could start make out of the rough edges of expensive wooden tables and designer couches; stylish painting and print, and priceless glass ornaments. It was all very tasteful; expensive but tasteful. Selena could give Oswald a lesson or too in flaunting wealthy without being tactless.

No boy - in any shape or size- in sight though.

Bruce assumed he must be fast asleep in one of the other rooms. It was after all well past midnight and there were no other lights on in the apartment. Leaving the door open (it was how many stories up? And besides what poor soul would be foolish enough to walk into an open balcony door? In _**Gotham **_of all places) Batman silently treaded through the apartment. He reached for the torch on his belt, he might have night-vision but the light would make it easier to find the boy or any clues. People missed things, important things, in the dark. He skirted around the couch and made towards the doors lining the far wall, each leading to either Selena's bedroom, a bathroom or the front door, if he remembered correctly. Which he did.

The boy had to be in Selena's room. Selena had said he was here and – against his better judgment – he trusted Selena. Probably more than he should, considering their ...special... circumstances. She was still a sneak thief with sharp eyes and quick claws. - And he was dangerously trained rich boy, who was taking on the criminal underworld almost on his own. Hmmm, not exactly a match made in heaven...then again, that's what they had said about Romeo and Juliet. Bruce (under his mask) shook his head. No, Selena would never – never could - be his Juliet, if a Juliet even existed for him at all. If it was anyone ...it would be his Lily. Bruce's heart panged and he instinctual suppressed it. He was good at suppressing things. Now, however, it wasn't the time or the place for those dangerous feelings.

But as he pushed it all down, a little bit of guilt wormed it's was free.

Guilty for thinking about her, Lily, after being with Selena;

Guilty about what transpired with Selena only minutes ago.

Guilty that even though he's in love Selena, he still can't forget Lily.

Guilty that he isn't loyal to neither of them, because he feels like he was betraying them by thinking of the other.

He still couldn't forget her after years but had moved on to Selena, who he loved as much as he had Lily. Selena, who returned his love; who understood him, who understood them. Selena...the woman he had a future with?

He didn't know. He hated relationship; they were always complicated and full of misunderstandings. While all this zooming around and around tormenting him, he couldn't help but feel more that a little distracted. Distracted enough that is, that he missed the bright green eyes watching him, frightened from the kitchen. As he turned his back to Harry, the young boy took this as a chance to get away. Harry sneaked across the room, as quietly and swiftly as his inbreed years with the Dursleys allowed him too.

Harry slipped behind the couch, under the side table and reached the balcony door successfully unnoticed. He slipped the door open a little more and forced himself through the gap into the cool night air. It was a cool night, the sort that got cold really quick. It was also wet, he noticed with dismay. That would make climbing difficult.

Harry wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get down because it was a long way down and there were no buildings close enough for him to jump too (remember Harry's only a little boy, Bruce and Selena could have jumped it with ease)...But there was balconies on the levels below him! As Harry crouched on the ground and looked over the edge of the balcony, he could to see the balcony from the room beneath. He had to admit, he was starting to dislike his idea. He didn't want to get an Ouchy but he was so sure this was going to work - if he was quiet enough.

God forbid he let the Batman get his claws into him. The man must have already got Miss Selena as well as Miss Ivy. Harry was sure he could save them...he just needed to save himself first.

Making his choice, he grabbed the bar and pulled himself on to it, so that he was sitting with his feet dangling above the ground on the balcony. He turned, painfully slow, so that he was facing the open sky and his feet were on the other side of the parapet. Slowly pushing himself up so as to not over balance, he shakily stood up. He frowned in concentration, trying on not falling over, because it was very wind all of a sudden and he didn't want to fall at the wrong moment, timing the crucial....

Annoyed at the unrewarding search of the young boy, Bruce turned around a slide back into the living room. The boy wasn't in Selena's room; the bathroom or the kitchen....So where was he?

Sighing aggravated, he turned to the glass door and froze... He felt like he'd be punched in the jut. His heart missed a beat before going in to overdrive. For a split second he just couldn't believe his eyes. Terror rushed through his veins and turned to ice. No.....

A small child - barely five years old - was standing precariously on the parapet of the balcony, teetering on very edge of the thin air. Inches away from fatal plummet to a busy road beneath... Bruce didn't really think about what he did next. He was a man of action although normal he put a lot of stock in thinking before you leap. But at that moment in time - he didn't.

He didn't even wonder if the small child was the boy he was after or even what he looked like. He rushed forward, intending to pull the boy away from the edge. He carelessly knocked the glass coffee table to the side with a loud clash in his hurry to get to the boy. Flinging the heavy glass doors open wide... The boy jumped slight, wobbles dauntingly with a small cried and then turned to face him. The boy's eye s snapped open wide, in terror and fear as the man hurled himself towards him.

He instinctively stepped back....

And his foot meet thin air....

As he started to plummet down, down, down.....

Batman was vague awake of making a yell as he felt the boy's clothes slip past his fingers. He grasped wildling at him...NO.......

The small child let out a piercing scream of terror as he was suddenly air born. His limbs flailing wildly in panic. He started to plunge downwards...

....

... One story....

....Two....

...Four....

...Five.....

..._Seven_....

....Nine.....

And then something happened.

Something Batman couldn't believe he's seen, even with his own eyes...

The boy disappeared.

Right out of _thin_ air! With a loud _CREAK!_ And what looked like a _shimmer_ – ripple - in _the air_.... he was gone.

Gone...without a trace....

Batman leant back in shock. His mind was reeling with the sudden over load of information. The boy had....Disappeared....out of thin air....

That....that explained several things; the bloody rages....the reason he would be with Ivy in the first place. He was a Meta. He had to be. It looked that way.

Slumping back even more, Batman dropped onto the stone floor. Metas....he had met them before and they were slow increasing....- or at least they were showing their faces and powers more now than ever before.

Batman didn't believe they're really as few as the registers said there were.

The boy was so _young. _It wasn't unheard for metas to be orphaned, willingly or otherwise, and a great many had been abused at one point or another. That would show why he was with Ivy, if he had other powers...It was possible, Meta's powers grew as they did at times. People were drawn to these lost children and they were so easy to corrupt and control.

And if the boy could control his powers and had ran away from home.....

He suddenly stood up. He _needed_ to find that boy. For both the boy's sake and other around him.

He had to be stopped.

* * *

Ohhhh and that's another chapter. Althought, i never really liked the start of this...ohhh next one my fave chapter!!!

* * *


	9. FFF

Ok, NO UPDATES for a while - possiable til summer. Cuse I'm busy with my life and don't have time to continur writing this. Sorry. School take prioity.

* * *

Chapter 9

Flights frights fights 

Harry was falling.

Fast and hard, gaining speed at every passing second. The air was rushing so fast he couldn't see anything. No defined shapes but the splashes of vague colours. He was deaf but for the roar of the wind. He was sure his heart had stopped_. No! _No....no, no, no no no nonononono....

He tried to grab something – _anything!_ - But there was nothing. Nothing but thin air.

Oh god, he was going to die. The ground was rushing up to meet him. He'd be a splat on the pavement. He didn't want to die...He was screaming. Although he didn't feel like it was coming from him. It was distance, detached for him. Separate.

His heart clenched. He was goes to die. He might have whimpered but there wasn't any air in his lungs too.

He felt something shift, twist inside him. Writhing like a snake trying to free itself. Something _responding _to the terror inside of him. He felt a rush, something hot flood through his veins. Was this how it felt to die? Had his mum and dad felt this overbearing presence, smoothing them before they left? His whole world contracted, tightening...like he was being forced through a too tight tube... - or like the time Aunt Petunia had force him into a too small jumper...Oh it _hurt!_ He was struggling to breathe as the world lurched around him, moving is unnaturally ways_._ This wasn't _right!_ This wasn't normal!

He was scared, so very scared...

He suddenly exited the tunnel and hit the ground with a painful _THUMP!_ Harry groaned weakly, his stomach obviously still in flight as it rolled about nauseously. The ground was wet and smelly, covered will soppy cardboard. An overflowing heap of rubbish and human extremities was next to him and even if his stomach hadn't still been going for the gold in gymnastics, Harry found the pure stench to be overwhelming. Ewwww.

His body hurt. Not a dying hurt like he thought it should be, but soft achy hurt. Like the sort you get in the middle of the night or when your body was tired. He felt exhausted, stretched, beaten and broken. He was hungry and thirsty and really wanted a nap. He was sleepy yet felt like he's run a mile and a half.

He was lost as well. This was nowhere near Miss Cat. He could tell. The roads there were always nice and neat, this was dirty, smelling and steamy_ (?). _It was more like an alleyway but not one he had seen before.

_Where_ was he?

Rubbing his sore head, the little boy looked around. It didn't make any sense, he should be like a pancake, and yeah he only had a sore head. He was bleeding a bit, but that was from the broken bottles surrounding him. Not from a fall from how many storied? He should be dead. Harry whimpered as tear sprung to his eyes. He didn't understand. He wanted Miss Ivy back. She would know what was wrong. She would make this better, she wouldn't have push him out of windows...he wanted his Miss Ivy back. Curling up in a small ball, he started to cry. He was numb with shocked and scared nearly to death.

He never felt like that before, it was so scary, so.... Harry didn't know a word for it. He was never going to go up high ever again. Never. Ever.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't even _care._ He wanted Miss Ivy, he wanted the Dursleys...He just wanted someone, someone to make it better....But there wasn't anyone. Harry's sobs got louder and hard at that. He was all alone. Alone in a city so much big than he was. He didn't have anywhere to go. He was scared, shaking and alone. He just fallen out of a really tall building and he was bleeding. And it was really cold and wet. He was miserable. Anything had to be better than this! Any orphanage, any hospitable, god he gladly go a couple of rounds of Hunt Harry. He just didn't want to be _here_! Anywhere. _Please._

After a while the tears stopped. The numbness faded slightly.

Harry couldn't stay here, he was scared and didn't know what to do but staying wasn't an opinion. It was still very dark and Miss Ivy said to never -under any circumstances- to out after dark. But he didn't have anywhere to go or any means to get there! He was only little, he couldn't walk very far! Harry might have considered going to the police had he been any other child, but years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley meant Harry didn't trust the police and knew not to run his mouth off to strangers.

He was all alone. A little child, lost alone in the clutches in Gotham City. This couldn't end well...

Harry never noticed the pair of eye gleaming eyes watching him hungrily from the darkness. How could he? So scared and confused and lost as he was. The sound of metal on rock caused Harry to jump, startled and scared to his feet. A man stood only few paces behind him, a sly smile twisting him face as his black eyes gleamed unholy as he studied the child before him.

_Like a virgin sacrifice or a gift from the gods....The child was perfect...._The man's thought turn even darker in nature the more he sly smile widened to Cheshire proposition. A sickly look entered into the man' eyes making him look even more dangerous and mad.

"What is a child doing out here so late at night?"

Harry shivered. The man's voice was soft and purring, cold as well. Very cold and hinted with dark amused. Harry didn't like him, didn't like him at all. Something was screaming at him to get away. Right now. Now, while he could.

It took him a moment for him to realize the man was waiting for answers to his question.

"I...I...I..." Harry squeaked. He didn't know what to say, he didn't _have_ an answer. The man glided forwards, his footsteps made of a soft squelch against the filth on the floor. He was very graceful; circling Harry in was elegant manner, one more befitting that of a predator than a man. Like a cat stalking around a mouse, play just before the bit.

The man seemed to see that Harry wasn't going to reply for he carried on, "Very late for a child so young to be out....almost like someone was trying to tell us something, hm?"

He tapped a long figure against his lips, pulling a mock look of thoughtfulness on to his face. "Ah! But who am I to question the workings of the world! I am neither a scholar nor a thinking man, dear child, I am...a business man of sorts," A gleaming look passed his face. "As you will soon know, no doubt. It seems fortune is looking down upon me tonight..."

The dark hungry look had returned and the man stopped his prowling. He looked down at the small quaking figure in front of him. "You see child, business had been bad the last few days. With Batman -" He spat it like a curse, "causing trouble for men like me. My customers have been...scarce to put it so mildly."

"My...uh flock-" A flicker of cruel amusement danced onto his face as he peered down at the smaller ashen one. "- has been taken from me, mostly. But you, child, oh you'll fetch me a sum you will. A bit rough but were pretty, with such striking eyes! Oh dear me, yes! You fetch me a sum alright!"

Harry throat caught, he didn't understand half of what the man had said. His drawl was quiet and had a hinted accent of the rich and educated but words and accent here were so heavy.... Harry quickly decided what the man had said didn't really matter much. He didn't like this man.

He didn't like him at all and wasn't go _anywhere_ with him. Over his dead body.

The man was very swift on his feet however, his hands snapping forwards faster than Harry could move. The man must have sense that Harry was about to flee because he had barely put on foot behind him when the man got a firm grip on his arm. It was very firm girm. It was sore, bruising. Oh NO! No no...

"LET GO! GET OFF, GET OFF GET OFF!" Harry screamed, kicking and fighting as the man dragging the boy closer to him. The man was far stronger that his lean frame showed. Very much stronger. Harry kicked and bit, scratched and screamed, hit and punched but the man blatantly refusing to let go of his arm. If anything the man grip got tighter, so tighter it was more that he was holding on to the bone that anything else. Ow! That _hurt!_

Tear of fear and frustration flinted into Harry's eyes but he didn't have time for them. The man wrapped another stronger arm around his waist, physically picking up the protest child. Harry screamed all the more loudly when his feet stopped hitting the ground, but he was starting to doubt any good it was doing. It was having no effect what so ever.

No one was coming to help him. No one _cared._

No one.

He felt panic override his sense, he started to wildly lash out but he couldn't land a decent blow on the man. Oh god no.... Tears ran down his face but the man ignored then, tightening his hold as Harry stopped trying to hit him and concentrated more on getting out his grip. But the man was just too strong, stronger that Harry was. Harry heard a small thump from behind them but didn't think anything off it. He was too busy trying to gouge out the man's eyeballs with his fingers. "LET GO! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! STOP! STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP!" The man roared back, raising his voice for the first time. The man was starting to loss his patient with Harry. He let go of the boy, throwing him to the ground. Harry gasped as his shoulder slammed into the ground painfully, along with his head. He hadn't been in a good angle to be dropped. He was winded for a movement, long enough for the man to slap him hard across the face. "Shut up your stupid whore! No one care, so shut up!" the man gasped, out of breath.

Harry suppressed a sob as his face started to sting. The man reached down and (Harry flinched away thinking he was going to hit him again) roughly pulled the boy to his feet. Harry didn't bother to try and run away, he didn't think he could. His sobbing got harder as the man painfully squeezed his hand.

"Now. There, there child. No need to act so badly behaved." The man panted in a 'pleasant' air, his purr almost returning. He hand was still gripping Harry tightly but no where nearly as securely as before. Not that it matter, Harry wasn't going to tried to go anywhere.

"I don't know, mate. From what I see, that child had all the reason and more to be 'bad behaved'" chirped a different voice. It was younger, stronger that the man's. But Harry couldn't see the person through his tears. He didn't know who the person was. He hoped they were here to help him. He really _really_ hoped so. He wanted to go home.

The man snapped around fast, his face losing several shading of colour. "You!" he hissed enraged. _Scared. _Of who ever this person was, Harry wasn't sure if that was a good or _bad thing._

"Me." Replied the figure, outside of the weak lamp light, hidden safely just inside the shadows. Shadows flitted across the walls, tempting.

"Robin," the man snared, his eyes narrowing to slits, "be a good boy and _mind your own business!"_

A short shadow darted out of the shades for an instant, hurling something sharp through the air. Whatever it was, it slammed into the man's hand with a lethal whirling sound. Causing him to shriek like a banshee, in agony. He let go of Harry's hand in the act of grabbing his own bloodied one. Harry jumped backwards, desperate to get away from the monster of a man.

A small green gloved hand beckoned to Harry from his left, as the man doubled over in pain. Harry took a split second to choose.

If it was a choice between a complete strange who seemed to be saving him and an apparently dangerous psychopath who'd hit him, Harry knew what he would choose every time. He raced over to the hand as fast as his shaken legs would carry him.

The person, whoever they were, grabbed him, pulling him into the shadows as well. He was roughly pushed to the side though, unable to get a clear look at his saviour as the man rounded on the shadows with a roaring howl. Harry however was safely out of the man line of sight.

"Give him back! That boy's mine! I found him first, Robin, you hear! _Mine!_"

The figure – Robin – disappeared for a moment than then reappeared, swigging through the air. He moved faster that Harry felt he could understand. His foot roughly connected with the man's face. There was a sickening crack and blood started to profoundly explode from the man's nose. The man dropped over, shrieking curse to the sky as robin moved again. Harry could now see him to be a smallish boy, not much older than his self. He flipped up in the air and dived down again. This time with both of his feet pointed sharp onto the man's doubled head. The man's body slammed onto the ground, unconscious, with a rough thud that made Harry flinched violently. That must have hurt, that must have really hurt. Robin flipped backward off of him, landing on the balls of his feet right in front of a cowering Harry. Harry wondered how the boy could look so cheerful after he had just murdered someone.

Harry stared wide eyed up at him, scared and impressed at the same time, despite himself. The boy was a head taller than him with glossy jet black hair slicked back. He was dressed in a strange combination of dark green skin tight trousers and boots; dark blood red t-shirt-tunic-thing with golden utility belt and a sharp stylish R on his lapel. His cape was the same dark green and black and his pale face disguised behind a greenish-black domino mask. It was an interesting combination, amazing not making the boy look like a fool instead of the proud confidence posture he now had. Harry was impressed. He looked like some sort of...Hero.

Harry felt his breath quickened as the older smiled down at him is what was obviously meant to be a reassuring manner. This...this...this was....Harry was nearly whimpering is terror. He quickly found himself more scared of this young boy that he was of the creepy old man who had attacked him.

This was Robin, Thee Robin. BATMAN'S Robin. If he was here then....Batman must have found him and seen the boy after him again!

Harry hurriedly back away from the mask boy as Robin reached out an arm for him. Robin saw the younger boy start to shake violently. Robin wondered if he was going break down or something, he hoped not. He didn't want the kid to get hurt or anything. Poor guy already look terrified.

"Hey, it's okay now. I'm not going to hurt you, right. I mean I just saved you, didn't I? Why would I try and hurt after that?" The boy reassured softly as he slowly moved closer. He made sure not to make any sudden moves, encase he startled the scared kid anymore than he was now.

Kids could be like wild animals at time, they could smell fear a mile away and were dangerous went spooked, he knew that from his circus days. Lion and kids often shared similar tendencies, show them fear or hesitance and they'll go for the kill. So, he wouldn't show the kid hesitance and then the kid would trust him. In Theory. Harry, however, just pushed further back, away from the green gloved hand moving closer. He tried to push the rising panic down but it was just too strong. It was being reinforced by the fear in him. Fear of The Batman. Fear of Robin.

He didn't trust Robin. He didn't believe what the older boy was saying. Robin had saved him because his partner wanted him. Not because the boy was a good person. Harry knew all about Batman and Robin. The Joker had told him all about them and what they did to people. He didn't want to be eaten alive! Or-or locked up in a cave underground or forever and ever! Robin couldn't trick him, he wouldn't let him. Harry wasn't a fool, he knew what Robin wanted. He knew what Batman wanted! He wasn't going to tell him were Miss Ivy was – even if he knew. Or Miss Cat. Harry wasn't going to tell them anything! Harry looked at the 'Hero' with wild wide eyes. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't for some reason.

"Hey, kid –" Robin suddenly reached forwards; his fingers brushed Harry shoulder just as the boy's panic attack reached its peak point. Harry's shacking got worse as he let out a piercing scream. The air around him seemed to be super charged, radiating unbearable heat and a smell of burning Ozone. Robin's mouth dropped open in shock as the kid vanished. Just...vanished. Into middle air with nothing more that a resounding CREAK! The Boy Wonder was pitched forwards at the suddenness and ended up on the cool ground. His face rubbed raw against the grit on the ground; a brand new, deep scratch on his face stinging with a hot vengeance.

The suddenly alone boy looked around in dazed confusions. But he didn't see the other boy anywhere. What had just happened didn't make any sense. What _had _just happen? Robin eyes zipped over the ally again, but still no boy. It was just him and the creep. He didn't get it. People don't just _disappear _into mid air!

"_What on earth?"_ He muttered low, unsure if he was talking to himself or the vanishing boy.

* * *

until next time, my friend. I LOVED this chapter.


	10. HerMy Past

_Ummmmmm Not sure WHY I'm updating when I have like NOTHING write for this and I'm MEANT to be STUDING but Oh well.....It going to be months before I can start writing properly again so I just you'll have to deal._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I HONTESTY JUST WANT A REVIEW. A SMALL, ONE MINUTE ONE WILL DO!_

_Chapter Ten_

_Her-My Past part 1_

Poison Ivy writhed and thrashed on the cold ground. Her limbs restrained by tensed desperate vines, her once beautiful hair was now knotted and limp, plastered to her forehead by a thick heavy sweat and clumps of dirt. Her mind was twisting and distorting; things, thoughts and feelings she didn't remember exploded in to her head in an instant yet it lasted forever.

Filling every corner, every nook and cranny in her head. Locked and lost memorises burst in to life brightly, like newborn stars. Burning a new path through a path had been neglected. Forgotten things dusted themselves off and threw themselves into the vicious fray. Everything screaming and shouting at her, pulling her this way and that, all demanding her attentions at once. It was almost too much to bear, too much for one person.

To have your subconscious tormented and ripped to shred s– yet at the same time pulling itself back together, only to be torn apart viscously again and again, in a never ending cycle of torment and pain. Left, right, up, down, backward, forwards – this way and that. Painful memories of a forgotten woman, forcing themselves into her mind in anguished fill tornado. All fighting tooth and nail for freedom; for the right to re-live again. Pushing and shoving to the forefront of her head. She couldn't bare it. It was _killing_ her...

_One memory at random took hold._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was hot, a real scorcher of a day. And in a small park near an industrial building block of houses, two small children sat together on the faded grass._

_One had beautiful red hair; it wasn't orange but a pure feisty red, one that refused to be tamed and lying quiet. It was a constant source of pain for the skinny pale girl it belonged too yet it seemed to suit her perfectly. Beside her sat a boy of roughly the same age. He was truly neither ugly nor pretty with his too long nose, sticklike legs and a head of dark shiny hair. He was almost painfully thin, his clothes hung off him as if they were too many sizes too big or that he had miss one too many important meals._

_While most of the other children were running around wildly, playing on the swings or shrieking happily in the sun, Lily Evans and Severus Snape were more content to sit quietly to the side and talk. Of course, had any of the other child heard what they were talking about or even one of the adult, they would only assume that they were very imaginative child with their made up stories of magic and dragons. However they would have been wrong, for the stories young Severus was shared with the enthralled Miss Evans was as really as you or I._

"_So, can Witches and Wizards do magic without a wands then? Or do they always have to have one?" Lily asked freckle nosed, her green eyes wide and bright._

"_Well, kids can do magic without one. Accidently, of course, we can't control it so it doesn't count toward Wandless magic."_

"_Wandless magic?" Lily pressed, intrigued at the vast knowledge her new friend held._

_Severus smiled, only too happy to give Lily the knowledge she was after, "Yeah, only really really powerful witches and wizards can do it. Like Dumbledore! But..." He trailed off unsure and hesitance._

"_What?" She demanded at once, desperate to know what her friend was reluctant to tell her. Why would Sev not share with her?_

"_Well, they have been some people who can do magic without wand or the like. They're called sorcerers or magicians but they're like witches and wizards. Only you have to be born one. So you just can't learn it from them, like we do from adults."_

_Lily looked disappointed; it sound so interested to be able to doing magic without a wand. She imagine it would make some very special and powerful to do something like that._

"_Severus..." She said, letting a hint of reluctant in to her voice. Severus was her friend right? Her best-est best friend...._

"_Yes Lily?"_

"_Would you teach me some magic?"_

_Severus's face dropped. Lily held her breath, she didn't want to wait until she was eleven to learn magic, she wanted to start now. It wasn't fair if she couldn't. She bet the kids with magical parent got to learn lots and lots of magic before they started Hogwarts. Why did the kids who had magic parents get to start learning before her? Lily bet she and Sev would be just as good...._

"_But Lily, I don't know any magic and I don't have a wand –"  
"Yes but you said some subject don't need a wand like Potions. Herbology and Astronomy too! And we can work out of books that your mum has!"_

"_Lily," Her friend began, think hard on how to let her down gently, "Potions is really difficult and need lots of special things that we don't have. When we start Hogwarts we can practical and study over the holidays together."_

_Lily opened her mouth to argue the point but was cut off by another person join their group. "Lily, what on earth are you doing with __that__ boy?" _

_Petunia Evens stuck her nose up at the younger boy, who merely shot Petunia a cold glare and an annoyed look._

"_Pet, don't start. Severus is my friend –"_

"_Friend! Lily, we could do so much better than Snape! Why don't you go and play with the nice, _clean_ girls with the skipping rope? They've been asking for you."_

_Severus looked like he wanted to hit Petunia and just as he opened his mouth to retort, Lily cut him across. And fight would do neither any good._

"_Petunia, what a horrible thing to say! They're nothing wrong with Severus, he's my friend! And I'd rather spent time talking to him that play skipping with those idiots. Now go away or _I'll tell mum!"

_Humping Petunia Evens stormed away from her little sister, leaving her with Severus. Lily would learn, nothing good would come of that boy. And Petunia would be there to tell her 'I told you so'._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_On the morning of Lily Evens' eleventh birthday, the small redhead could be seen sitting, impatiently for her letter from Hogwarts to arrive. Severus had said it would come on her birthday and he never _ever _lied to her. He was her best friend, and she was his, and best friend didn't keep secret or lie or not share with each other._

"_Lily, sit still!" Her mother laughed as her red haired husband wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek is a perky, morning person way._

"_Oh come on honey, She just excited! It's not every day you turn eleven, ay Lily?"_

_The little girl nodded furiously, red hair like a mane around her head. She was too excited and nervous to speak. What if the letter wasn't coming? What if she wasn't a witch after all? She was a witch right? She was going to go to a special school and learn lots and lots of magic with Sev, right? Was did it meant that it was taking so long? It _was_ coming, right? Ohhhh..._

_A black and pink thing stomped into the room, grumping and growling under her breath. Lilly tried not to giggle but Petunia looked to silly in her favourite pink robe and with her hair sticking up all over the place. Obviously it was too early for Pet to have got dress and put her make up on. Petunia merely glared darkly at her little sister before dropping down into one the kitchen chairs, huffing. Lily ducked her head, no point to aggravating Pet too much...._

_The rest of the morning passed to slow for Lily, it was like a herd of stampeding turtles through peanut butter – in other words, very slow. The little girl wanted to scream and shriek and run up and down of the walls with nerves. _Where was it?

_Her parents just couldn't understand what had their daughter had so wound up. They guessed that maybe she wanted to see her friend Severus and just couldn't wait or maybe another of her girl friends, maybe someone was getting her something for her birthday and she really wanted it? They didn't know. Or at least they didn't until there was a knock on their door at eleven sharp. Behind the door was a middle aged woman in a dark grey pinstriped two piece suit and a stern look on her face. Her hair was pinned up expertly in to a tight bun and the glasses perched on her nose made her look ever more no-nonsense. There was no car is sight, nor any other form of transportation – how did she get here?_

"_Can I help you?" Inquired Mrs Evans, slowly studying the strange woman who had appeared on her doorstep so very early in the morning._

"_Well that depends, Madam. Are you Julia Evans and is this the residence of a Miss Lily Evans?"_

_The small start from her mother was all it took to get Lily to the door, already having raced down the corridor at the woman's voice. Wiggling between her mother and the door, she ended up on the doorstep – nearly knocking the woman over in her haste - squeaking loudly, "I'm Lily! That me! That me! - Excuse me but who are you?"_

_Minerva McGonagall smile down at the excited newly turned eleven year old. Miss Evans seemed to be so far such a sweet child. She only hoped the girl's parent were of the understanding sort. "Ummm, would you like to come inside Miss....umm I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Julia stammered unsure at the turn of events. What on earth had got into Lily?_

_Minerva stepped over the threshold and smiled down at the shorter woman, "I didn't tell you my name. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall; I'm a teacher at a private school in Scotland for special gifted pupils. We only take a small group each year and each of our pupils are all very gifted in their own way. Gifted students like your daughter..."_

_Mrs and Mr Evans exchanged looks. They hadn't put their daughter forward for any special school. Lily had never need anything special or different about her education, she was a rather bright but normal child. There wasn't anything wrong with Lily that she would to need to go to a 'special' school. But then there wasn't anything particular _right_ with their daughter that meant she could to go to a special 'gifted' school either. She was bright, but nothing special at all intelligent wise._

_Mrs Evans cleared her throat awkwardly; there must have been a mistake somewhere along the line. The school had got a wrong address or name and the poor woman had come here for nothing. She and her husband -although they would love too - just didn't have the money to send their daughter to special or private school – never minded a school in Scotland. And even if there was a... scholarship ...of some kind, the Evans simply just didn't do one thing for one child and not the other. If Lily went to this school, Petunia would have to go to and Julia wasn't sure she could live with both of her girl so far away from her. Oh dear, Lily did look so excited about it all...._

"_Mrs...umm_... Professor_ McGonagall, there must have been a mistake somewhere because...well we never but Lily down for any kind of scholarship, neither did her teachers and we... we just can't pay for privet school for her."_

_A sad smile appeared on the professor's face as a devastated look crossed Lily's. No, her parents couldn't be....They COULDN'T! They wouldn't! They couldn't _not _send her after all this time waiting, it wasn't fair!_

"_Mrs and Mr Evans, let me just assure you there has been no mistake along the way. And we don't have any...scholarships...at Hogwarts. Your daughter never applied because we don't take application, it's an invitation only school. We only take a certain type of pupils, pupils with certain abilities. We do have funds available for pupils who have financial difficult in covering the cost of going/can't afford the school intuitions; this also covers a small amount their school stuff – which would mostly have to be bought second hand though. Traditional any money would be paid back after they left school and got a job, although believe me, we never take more than they can afford to pay back at the time. This is so that the next years of pupils can also take from the funds as well."_

_The professor reached up and shifted her glasses back into place. "Mrs Evans, Mr Evans, my school its...it's a school of magic. The pupils we take in are magical in nature, much like you own daughter. Over their seven year stay with us, we teach them to harness this magic and use it is various shapes and forms. You daughter is what we call a muggleborn – someone born to non-magical parents. You r daughter is a Witch." She finished simply. She looked over her glasses at the two shocked parents who were clinging on to their daughter subconsciously. It was nice to see two parents who obviously cared so much about their daughter but now she had to convince them that she wasn't insane or joking and that she had no intention of taking Miss Evans away from them._

"_...you...you....Oh my god, you're lying! The...there isn't anything like magic! There isn't and...you..you want to send my daughter to a school in SCOTLAND just because you think she..she..she some kind of...of..."_

"_Witch." Lily finished simply for her mother._

_Julia Evans' head snap around like an elastic band and stared down to her daughter, staring at her like she had never seen the child almost sitting in her lap before in her life, "Lily....darling....what do you...?...."_

"_I'm a witch. So is Mrs McGonagall - she isn't lying. Mrs Snape is a witch too, Severus told me ages ago."_

_That statement drew shocked looks from all three adults' presence._

_McGonagall straightened up stiffly, "I'm sure Mrs Snape is unaware of her son telling you or else you wouldn't remember it...."_

"_Severus said it didn't matter because I was a witch too and we'd be going to school together -"_

"_Wait a minute! What going on with all this Witch stuff? Severus isn't a witch too is he? I meant I know he's a bit weird but he's a nice young boy and everything...." Lily's father spoke out loud of the first time, looked around like he was faintly expecting someone to jump out to say that it was all a lie or a joke._

"_Actually Mr Snape is a wizard and yes he will be attending Hogwarts this year. The term Witch is nothing like the image most muggles have of us. We are merely females with the ability to use magic......_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Lily looked around excited. Diagon Ally was so strange and yet utterly wonderful. The walls were all bright colour and there was shops selling things that, in her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagine; dragons' teeth, enchanted crystals, brooms that really flied, robes, cauldrons, wands... Out of these weird shops walked men and woman of different shape and size, colours and species. _

_And when she said 'colours' she meant it, there were several little witches in pink, canary yellow and glittering blue robes giggling and gasping as they passed by Lily's elbow, their pointed hat barely reaching her chin. One man she saw was twice as tall or wide as any man she had ever seen and her father barely reached his elbow! One woman had orange hair with blue stripes and bright green robes and purple eyes and was arguing with a bluish skinned floweriest. Another strange person was looking at a collection of old books, he had long dark brown hair and pale skin that looked like marble and dark almost black eyes that looked liquid-y, they remained her sadly of Severus. She wished her was here, he'd be laughing as she pointed out of the strange things around her._

_One man has a glass eye and a purple scaly ear and another had skin paler than snow with white hair and golden eyes that stared right through her. She shivered and looked away from him. Professor McGonagall was talking to her parents and introducing them to several of the shop keepers or old student of hers who stopped to talk to her. She was very popular. Lily stood only a foot away, yeah she was itching to escape and go on an adventure in this amazing play ground around her. Just imagine the things she could find in a place like this!_

_Sneaking the best she could, she hung back at the end of the group, assuming correctly that her parents would be too overwhelmed to keep a proper eye on her – McGonagall too as she was keeping a firm hand on her parents. Oh sweet freedom! She quickly ducked behind a small stall selling the strangest looking assortment of roses and flowers she had ever seen, all the different colours of the rainbow and the sweetest smells. The shopkeeper smiled down at her, "You shouldn't run away from your parents, little one, they'll worry." Lily quickly tried to hid her guilty look, "I'm not running away, I'm just exploring! Banks are boring!" she wasn't whimpering, really she wasn't._

_The shopkeeper gave a short laugh, "Oh they are, aren't they? Hmmm well I'm sure this will keep you occupied while your parents get their gold."_

_She handed Lily a silvery-white flower that smelled like mint ice cream and had a flowery smell she couldn't quite place. Lilly eagerly reached up and took it, immediately lifting it to her face to smell._

"_Ohhhhh it smells nice! Like mint Ice-cream, my favourite! Oh and it's a lily-flower to! Like me! But I've never seen one like this before, it so pretty!"_

_The shopkeeper laughed and took the flower again, smelling it with a smile, "These are special flowers, kid. You smell some of your favourite thing in these, like I smell coffee-Chocó and not mint. You're meant to give them to someone you care about as a gift."_

_She handed the flower back to Lily with a smile and it broadened into a Cheshire grin as the little girl cradled it too her like it was a baby made of glass._

"_It lasts for months if you're careful - and doesn't need water. Although the smell will fade after a while and so will the colour, but it wouldn't wither or die for a good few years, longer if you reapply the perseveration charm."_

_Lily looked up sadly, her big green eyes nearly in tears, "But I don't have any money and no one will buy one for me, they're expensive."_

"_Hmm, they're not _that_ expensive...Lily is it?" Lily nodded, "Going to Hogwarts? First Year?"_

_She nodded again, "It's my birthday today, and I'm eleven! I just got my letter!"_

"_Well then," the Shopkeeper clapped her hands, "Call it a birthday present from me to you, kid! Trust me I have plenty, I wouldn't miss one!"_

_Lily smiled brightly, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet "Really! Oh thank you! thankyouthankyou!" She gasped happily._

"_Lily! Come on!" Called a voice from behind her, Lily spun around. Her mother was right behind her, looking slightly annoyed. _

"_Mum, look what I got! It's a flower! But it's not _any_ flower! Oh no, it a _Silver Lily_ and it smells like _mint ice cream_!"_

_Her mother's frown faded after a minute looking at her daughter's happy face, "Lily, you know we can't buy..."_

"_No problem, Miss, I got plenty," The shopkeeper winked down at Lily, "Call it a birthday present."_

_Lily and her mother thanked the Shopkeeper who waved them away and towards a waiting Mr Evans and Professor McGonagall. The Shopkeeper smiled softly as she watched Lily excitedly show her father her flower with bounds of enthusiasm. It had her feeling all nice inside that something as simple as a lily-flower could make a little girl so happy. Feeling her good dead for the day was done; she turned about to her stall._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Lily squirming under her robes, these were so uncomfortable! And she was nervous, what if the sorting hat didn't Sort her like he was meant to? What if she wasn't a witch? She studied all summer with Severus like he had promised and she had learned so much, maybe if she didn't have magical powers they would let her stay anyway? She could just do the theory of stuff?_

"_Evans, Lily!"_

_Lily took a breath and stepped forward. She was sure she was shaking like a left, so she tried not to shake - and when that didn't work, she held her head high and pretended she couldn't see anyone else in the room. It was just her and the mucky old Hat. Why did they make the walk to long? Didn't they know kids only had short legs at eleven?_

_Lily tried to be dignified as she sat down, crossing her ankles and everything. The Hat was put over her head, falling down over her eyes. Owww, it was pinning her ears down._

~Hmm, now you are interesting one_._

_Lily nearly fell out off her chair in shock. Gees, no one told her the talk talked back!_

~Oh don't be so surprised! I don't bit you know...Hmmm I haven't sorted anyone in your family since, ohhh when Dumbledore was just starting. Ah dear old Dezelda.

_What? Lily thought, but my family doesn't have any witches or wizard, we're all muggle –I'm the first._

~Oh Of _course _you are. I mean, of course _I _don't know anything, I'm just a _hat_ that's been around of over _a thousand years_ – _what do I know_!

_Lily tried not to be offended by the hat but he was making it hard. Stupid Hat. Stupid sarcasm – that was for just her to use._

~Hey, no need to be offensive...let's get on with the sorting, shall we? ...hmmm nice bit of brains you've got there, oh yes. You do well in Ravenclaw on that level – only I think you're a tad to adventurous and wild for them. God knows we don't want to give them heart attacks now do we? Hmm so _that's_ out.

_Lily right not to sight in both relief and disappointment, Ravenclaw had been an interesting house in her opinion – although _they did_ look too overstuffed and boring for her._

~Yes, You're loyal and hard working to, very accepting and non-judgmental – good traits for a Hufflepuff but no... I think not. It's just not for you dear; you're too...harsh for them both in attitude and in humour. You _would_ give them a heart attack if you went there. So, not Hufflepuff then.

_This time Lily really did sigh with relief. Hufflepuff – though it looked nice- wasn't her ideal house. They looked too friendly and cheerful for her; the sarcastic overdose on its own would kill her. Right after she murdered them in their sleep of course._

Slytherin would be good.....

_Yeaaaa but I'm not a pureblood and you have to be a pureblood to go to Slytherin, moron –_

~ - Excuse me, but who is the Talking Hat here? Yes, I am. So I get to decide who goes where, did you _not listen_ to the song I just sang? Did I anywhere say that you had to be a pureblood to go to Slytherin? Noooo, I said you had to be_ Cunning _and_ Sly_ – which _you are._ Try listening to the Hat's whose job it is to sort you and not a bunch of whining _children._

_Humph, you know you have moods swings right?_

~Well I was created from a mixture of the personalities of the four founders....that kind of make a guy a bit unstable...I mean, how else could I tell who they would have wanted? Hmmm but don't tell anyone, no one seems to ever think of asking the most famous founder relic if he knows what happened.....sad really but now! Slytherin would be perfect for you. You sly, cunning and know how to get what you want....hmm yes I can see that with the Snape Boy.....

_Severus is my friend!_

~ True...but would he be if he wasn't a wizard? If he hadn't offered to tell and show you wonders? Speechless now aren't we? Don't worry child, there nothing wrong with that, I can see that dispute you first motives you do truly care for him. Hmmm you actually might be a bit too loyal for Slytherin.

~ Gryffindor could be good too. Your sweet side would have no problem there and your tempter too. Hmmm, got that for your Grandmother I see. hmm I remember her and of course you grandfather, stubborn as a mule....never would have guessed the way they would have turned out...but you never can tell at this age, knew they would be great though....

'_The hats bonkers' Lily thought to herself. It was true. Her grandparents were both very much completely muggle and had never attended higher schooling anyhow. Things like higher education just weren't done back when they were growing up._

Hmmm I am not. Oh we are dragging this on a bit aren't we? Well I think I'll leave it to you...only way to choose with the difficult ones.... Gryffindor or Slytherin, my dear, chooses your house and your future path!

_.....?....He he hehehe...The hats crazy....Well so would I, I guess, after thousand years on my own and no one to really talk to...hmmm...._

_Ummmm... Gryffindor I think Mister Hat. I don't think the Slytherins' would like me much...._

~We see if they do in the future my dear. Give them a chance, they're only human too you know....Well good luck in GRYFFINDOR!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THERE DONE! Thank god....ummm I had wanted to Get Lily's whole Hogwarts-life into this chapter but it was just tooooo long so I decided to split up it to several...now I just need to wrote the rest.....damn. ENJOY!


	11. Hogwarts Years

_Chapter Eleven_

_Hogwarts Years_

_Lily Evens was excited. It was her very first potions class and she couldn't wait to start. She and Severus had been studying it for so long. She was anxious to do good, she hoped she did. She really wanted to do brilliant. __**Really.**__ The Slytherins were sniggering and sneer across the room at her. Well- at her general direction, because the glares were as much for the Gyrffindors as it was for her._

_Well most were glaring anyway._

_The door swung open. A roundish man in his later years of life entered. His hair (which must have once been a darker brown) was now a thinning head full of powder-puff white hair, his body rounded from one too many helpings at the famous feast of Hogwarts and a rather calculated smile. Professor Slugghorn. __The__ Professor Slugghorn._

_Lily had heard of him. The other pupils had interesting stories to share about this teacher in particular. They said he liked collecting pupils and only the best and brightest were in. Everyone __wanted__ in. You were treated good if you were one of Slugghorn's students, they said, and he didn't care if you were muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. It was all about talent...and connections._

_Lily hoped she had talent because she didn't have contentions. She was very good at charms so far, extraordinarily_ _so._ _She wanted to do well in potions too. No, she wanted to be the best at Potions. Yet Slugghorn didn't normally take first years –too young apparently. He wait until they were older, started to look in second and third year for those of talents who could be good of him. _But_ every now and then he'll take one of good promise, maybe one or two a year. _

_Lily was determined to make sure that was her._

_Slugghorn was a nice man, he smiled gently and reassuringly at the small first years before pulling out a roll of parchment with their names on it. Roll call. He was different from the rest of the teachers; he didn't drone on or stare down at them. Instead asking them to step forward and tell them a little about themselves. He asked questions too. Some people looked confused at what he asked or were startle by what he knew, Lily knew that he was drilling them to see who would be good to collect._

_She was pleased to note to pause at her name and bigger smile. She was the Charms Girl._

_But it was no more notice than he gave any wizard born who had a known relative or who could be useful. She vowed to change that. She been one he'd remember for years to come. She also noticed that he had the class divided, not by girl-boy-girl or girlboy but instead by houses. She thought it was a good thing too because the Slytherin would mostly likely try to mess with the Gryffindor potions and vice versa. There was no love lost between the two houses she had found out. A shame really, but she had already know Slytherin would never accept her._

_The numbers in the class this year, however, were __even,__ yet both Gryffindor and Slytherin had odd number meaning one from each house was going to left on their own. Quickly, so to avoid being placed in an awkward threesome with strangers, Severus and Lily sneakily slide into a table together at the back of the room. That certainly caught Slugghorn's eye alright. _

"_It seems Miss Evens and Master Snape are going to pair up this year. Normal I try not to put Slytherins and Gryffindors together because, unlike Albus it seems, I __get the point.__ It's like mixing Thunderbird feathers with dragons' blood...A COMPLETE disaster! However," Here he peered down at them, trying to impress upon them the desperate need to behave. "I'm sure you two fine mature students are perfectly capable of behaving and workings together, aren't we? No messing around or you'll both leave this class room and __never__ return, got it? Potion is not a subject to be playing games or to get even with another or even just not concerting in. You could seriously hurt yourselves and others around you if you're not careful."_

"_And that," He turned around to pin the class with a fiery glare, "Goes for all of you. No games in here. If you want to hex the living daylight out of each other outside or in another class, I don't care. But it stops at that door and doesn't pass this threshold. Got it?"_

_The class nodded as one. No one would cross professor Slugghorn, not if it could waste their future prospects...and no one wanted detention or lose of point in the first week. _

_Slugghorn was hard on the first years._

_After explaining the 'how' and 'why' of the potion they would learning today -and having written the notes down on parchment, they finally started it to make it. It was an easy potion in itself - Burns-paste - and in fact, wasn't really considered a potion at all, as it only needs hot water (which they had warmed up in their cauldrons at the start of the lesson)._

_It was a very easy potion for Lily, she had about it read before and had even made some at home with Sev, and knew it was a good potion to start off with. They would all be doing it for the first week or so, until Professor Slugghorn felt they had a good enough grasp of the basics to move on. He'd probable go over cut techniques and angles as well as all the basic they would need for other potions. They were very important; they were mentioned in all the other books she had read._

_Silently Lily and Severus pulled out their books and potion ingredients. They knew the recipe by heart but it was better to be prepared and re-read the instructions. The cutting was simple, thought many of their peers were struggling to get it just right, most never even wielding a knife before, never mind having to cut so precisely. Even Lily and Severus struggled to get it just right, lily was worried her cuts were a little too thick with Severus's looked to be on the thin side. So they fix it by swapping half for half of each others to even it out a little. _

_Getting the temperature right wasn't exactly easy either – Lily had never used a gas oven at home, she had boiled the water in the kettle – and Sev was sure it was under boiled. All in all Potions was turning out more difficult that Lily had first though it would be. And she had known it would be one of the hardest subjects._

_By the end of the period - despite chatting rapidly to Severus about what was happening in their respected house and about the potion they were making - Lily was starting to feel stressed and a little sick. The potion looked exactly like what the book said it should look like but she wasn't sure. Severus' looked good as well, identical too Lily's - only he didn't look a bit worried, instead he seemed to be trying to stop Lily from breaking down on the spot._

"_Lil, honestly, your potion is fine. In fact, we're the only ones to get it right!" _

_Lily sniffed, It was true over a half of the class had dismally mess up completely and three people had already had to leave – mostly for cut they had accidently inflicted on themselves because the Professor was good at stopping explosions before they happened. A few people had got it right too, although Lily's and Severus's were closer to the right colour and thickness. She was still worried though, she wanted to do well at Hogwarts. She wanted to go far, do something. She wanted to throw it back in the arrogant pure-bloods faces, who though she wouldn't go anywhere._

_Professor Slugghorn moved around the desk, offering advice and criticism on the occupants' potions. The closer to their desk he drew, the less air Lily breathed. When he finally turned to face them, Severus was in the middle of wondering if Lily was going to faint from lack of oxygen or just plain panic._

_She watched as the professor's face gained a shocked look before quickly passing onto a more pleased one. He stirred their potions and muttered thing under his breath that sounded like 'A little on the thick side...good colour...smells fine...hmm mixed herbs?...'_

"_Well my dear...Umm Mister Snape, is it not? And Miss...Excuse me, dear, but what was your name again?"_

_Lily stooped breathing, "L-Lily, Sir, Lily Evans."_

"_Hmmm related to Matthew Evans, the American Charmist, anyhow?"_

_Lily shook her head slightly hysterical, "N-no, I'm a – um – Muggle-born sir."_

_Slugghorn peered down at her, fascinated. "Oh really? Hmmm, Oh! You wouldn't be, by any chance, the Miss Evans Professor Flitwick has been bounding on about? The gifted Charmer?"_

_Lily chanced a nod, "Ummm, yes I think so, sir. Professor Flitwick said I was a natural..."_

"_Oh my...a natural Potions' Mistress too, my dear, by the looks of it. Once we get you two trained up of course, you'll go far, very far, if you stick at your potions." The professor smile down at them, a spark in his eyes._

"_Stay behind after class, both of you. I want to talk to you about you potions. The rest of you, start tidying up. Not one stain/spill or you'll be cleaning it with a toothbrush!"_

_The professor moved back to the front of the class with a spring in his step and a breath of excitement in him._

_Lily breathed a sigh on contentment._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Lily didn't like defence against the dark arts. _

_The class this year was more useless than the year before. Lily had the strangest (yet understandable) feeling that her second year of Defence was going to as fruitless as the first one. Why couldn't their school seem to be able to get a decent defence teacher? She meant, well, a competence one would be ok at the least. One who didn't really know a lot but could at least point you in the right direction - that would be ok..._

_Not the dunderhead they had now!_

_Professor Burnet rambled on, throwing the class an unsure look over her shoulder. The woman looked terrified. Her skin was pale and patsy and her eyes panicky sharp. Her hands shook so violently that she broke or dropped anything she was holding at the time. The fact was...she was more scared of the pupils than they were of her...which wasn't much actually. You'd think the poor woman was waiting to be attacked, or that the pupils were dangerous creature to be handled with care._

_She went on and on, but no one was listening. Why should they? She was on the completely wrong subject and the teacher would rather shoot herself in the foot that look at them..._

_Free period at least..._

_...As the _Marauders_ were putting to _such_ a good use._

_Lily tried not to glare too loudly. She hated them; they were the worst sort of people. Peter Pettigrew was pathetic to say the least, cruel and simpering to go into detail. He had no back bone what-so-ever yet seemed to think he was the 'big man' because of his friends. Lily detested that in a person and even more hated the fact that the boy seemed to think she should admire him for it. _

_Sirius Black had his head so far up his own ass, Lily was surprise he could talk without...something...coming out too. Oh wait it already did. The boy didn't know what subtlety or modest was. He was so big head, thinking he was the greatest of god's gift to earth. Lily really hoped someone would hit him. Hard. Sexist pig._

_Then again his head was_ almost_ as big as the Great James Potter, Transfiguration expert, Quidditch Star, PrankMan. Lily didn't see what James thought made him so _irresistible_. - then again she didn't see what made Sirius so _Irresistible_ either, so maybe it was just a guy thing. He couldn't hand in the simplest of homework; he never worked in class, he was bully and so full of hot air that Lily wanted to stick a pin in him sooooo badly._

_ It apparently didn't matter that the boy didn't have an ounce of dignity or self worth or ambition in his body cus', god forbidden, he was good at _Quidditch._ She hated him the most. He made her sick to be in the same house as him. God the same school or species as him._

_She also hated him for being so effortlessly good a transfiguration and Defences. He always bet her. No matter how hard she tried at the subject or test, or how little attention he put into it – he still beat her by miles. He had natural talent and had the balls to _boast _about in front of __her__ and _offer_ to _help her_! The nerve of some people! If she wanted _James Potter's_ help (_which she didn't_) she would ask...or shoot herself in the foot...they were about as equally desirable in her eyes._

_She glared across the class. She honesty did hated him. She hated the lot of them. They were bullies of the worst kind and didn't belong in Hogwarts...They didn't deserve to be wizard if they were going to misuse their gifts the way their did. No person deserved to use their magic against someone else purely because they knew how to do it and the other person didn't. She didn't want to be here, in this pointless class, she'd have a far better time working in the library. But no, that wasn't allowed... Pupils had to attend class even if the teacher was moron._

_Grrrrr..._

_Sirius threw his head back and barked out a laugh. The teacher and class jumped violently at the sudden noise, turning to face him. The students looked at them before swiftly turning back, the teacher gave an alarmed squeak and lost what little colour she had before turned back to the board, stuttering away worse now, acting like it hadn't happened. Like she did every time they made a noise._

_Lily glared again. If only witches' had heat vision..._

_Remus wave a hand to hush his boisterous friend, but Sirius ignored him. Nothing new there._

_Lily had to admit, she didn't hate Remus. In fact she quite liked him –when he wasn't with his friends. He was a nice studious boy, quite and so very sweet. He actually came to Hogwarts to learn and not to make everyone else miserable. He didn't pick on other people just because he could nor did he disrupt classes because he was bored. It was shame he had to go and waste his life with friend like that..._

_Guilty by association and all..._

_Lily signed sadly, her head was pounding. Big surprise there, _this class was going to kill her_._

_Lily didn't move her eyes form her parchment._

_She didn't look to the right._

_She didn't glance over at the Slytherins'._

_She didn't look for a black haired, paled skinned boy._

_She wasn't interested in what he was writing so hurriedly._

_She didn't want to sit next to him and talk, talk from potions to just about anything else._

_She didn't miss her friend._

_She didn't have any Slytherin friends._

_...Or so the Gryffindors' thought._

_And in the end that was all that mattered._

_She and Severus knew no one could ever know about them. A Slytherin and a Mudblood. They were pushed to the side enough in their houses now, without out-casting themselves completely. Lily wasn't so much as worried for herself as for Severus. Slytherins were viscously and had a creed of house loyalty- being with her broke it. He wouldn't have it any other way though and neither would she. He was her friend, her best friend, since childhood. Lily refused to turn her back on years of caring because of what other people thought she should do. She hadn't when Petunia had asked her too and she wouldn't now._

_Potions was the only class they sat together, the only one they were allowed too. Professor Slugghorn demanded it, he had all but taken them on as his apprentices – them being the operative word. He believed they could go far, masteries just after leaving school if they worked hard enough. _

_Lily wasn't that interested in a Potions Mastery, though she might just do it anyway. Potions were her and Severus's together thing... thought she'd never tell him that she preferred Charms and the little of runes she was looking up. She'd never tell him that the thing she like most about Potion was him. Of course she'd never let professor Slugghorn know that either, the man tripped over himself to encourage her as it was. He might have a heartache._

_Lily sighed; she didn't like hiding who she was...which was more Slytherin that Gryffindor. Just by trying to be a Gryffindor she was becoming more Slytherin. She was looking forward to the day she let everyone know her true colours. And her true friends._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Lily was excited. _

_Ancient Runes was quickly becoming her favourite class. She was good at it, not brilliant but good - but it was mostly the fascination she had for them. Almost obsessive in nature. She shared the class with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. And Angelica Stewarts, a half-blood witch that had transferred from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic in France. She and Lily had hit it off right away, making fast friends. Maybe it was because she and Lily was interested the same things, maybe it was because Lily was the only Gryffindor who could speak French fluently – who's to know?_

_At any rate, Lily was starting to understand why the 'Marauders' (Gees, like that _wasn't _obvious!) had such a strong bond of friendship. She and Ange were as close as sisters and they talk about everything, home life to friends to school. Ange had had friends but had never been a 'popular girl' (competitions was high in an all girls school) where upon Lily had never been overly close to any of the girls. Sure she sat a laughed with them and talked and gossiped and they'd helped each other out, but never the sort of bond she and Ange had. _

_She liked it._

_Severus was a good friend but he was still a guy. Girls need girls to talk to sometimes, about girl things. Guys just didn't get it._

_Lily had to admit she wasn't actually surprised Remus was in the class. He was also taking Arithmetic with her, Ange and Severus. However she and Ange were also taking Care of Magic creature too, whereas Severus and Remus had chosen not too. _

_Of course 'Sirius Black', Peter what-was-his-name-again and _James Potter _had all signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (of all things!). Ange agreed with Lily in her belief James Potter was nowhere near as great as he proclaimed himself, but, on the other hand, the French Witch did believe James to be very _hot (in her words) _and seemed to think dating him would be not great loss. That was the last time Lily tried to asked a French Witch her opinion of a guy. They obvious had different interpretation of what a guy should be. An airhead wasn't one of them in her books._

_But Lily enjoyed Ancient Runes. It was nice to have someone to talk about it and discuss theorised with. Remus and Severus even joined in at times and the two seem to have drawn a truce – they pretended James and Sirius didn't exist which suited Lily fine and they seemed to get along quite well. Severus and Remus weren't that interested in Runes, but Ange was totally into it. It was her subject and at times even Lily had to ask her for advice._

_Lily was glad Ange had joined her in the Slug Club, She didn't like having to sit on her own because none of the other girls in her year (that she got on with) were there. She couldn't talk to Severus, even if he did turn up – he could get away with not showing up, playing with his potion instead – it was so unfair! Slugghorn was very interested in Angelica. She was apparently from a very rich, very influential family – despite being only a half blood. _

_He was delighted that she and Lily were friends and paraded the two around like an excited Grandfather. Lily knew it was because he thought highly of the idea of his prize gem and a power French Witch forging great allies and connections for themselves - and by default himself as well. _

_They didn't mind much. His parties had suddenly become such a laugh to be at!_

'_Hmmmm' Lily thought, as she studied one rune in particular. She wasn't sure if the sign for war was meant to mean conflict or aggression in this case. It could be either, but she wouldn't get fully points on her homework if she got it wrong...it was a case of being righter._

_Lily twitched, flicking her quill. She wasn't sure. Ange was at the library and Remus was with _Potter_...Who was _still _watching her! Stupid stalker. Damn, what did the boy think she was going _to do_? Turn into a pumpkin at midnight? Arrrrrrr, that Potter...if he didn't stop _looking_ at her, she was going too..._

_She turned her head slightly, only enough to glare hatefully at the wide eyed, black hair menace. Potter smiled at her scarily – it was the sort of dopy smile two sickly people in love give to each other...She wanted to be sick. Had Severus slipped him a love potion? She'd kill him. _

_Right after she killed Potter of course. What _right_ did Potter have to look at her like that? Hell, what right did Potter think he had to _look_ at her point blank._

_Damn, the boy was still watching her. He needed to get a life, preferable before she took the one he was currently holding. Potter was starting to turn into some kind of weird stalker, one who was arrogant and most like high on drugs...Just her_ luck._ She not only gets Potter as a stalker but she also had to deal with him high on drugs – a fairy tale dream comes true. Damn, she couldn't think straight. This homework was due tomorrow too, she'd either have to make a choice of the two meanings and risk being wrong ...or go over and ask Remus (who was sitting next to Potter). Neither of which were very much desirable._

_Damn it! The things she'd do for good grades._

_Forcing a smile onto her face (that _didn't _look too force,) she stood up, straighten her skirt and walk over to them. The quiet in the common room was palpable. Lily knew most of the eyes were on her, the rest on the four boys._

_Sirius (the mongrel) grin at her with his best Lady-killer smile, the one that say I-can-think-of-several-naughtly-thing-I'd-like-to-do-to-you-and-I-know-you-want-to-too which she replied with her -keeping-thinking-that-and-I-will-rip-your-balls-off glare and narrowed eyes. Sirius just smile. Fool. He didn't think she was serious – he'd have to find it out for himself. Peter looked at her with wide eyes and small hidden look Lily didn't like. That boy was a creep. A perverted creep. The sort who ended up in mental hospitable for the insane, she hoped. Remus was looking at her startled and confused. Poor boy, it was close to the full moon. _

_James was surprise too (looking a bit like a stag in headlights) but the boy quickly hid it behind an overly cool look and leant back in his chair expectantly. She wondered what the boy was planning – or what he thought she was going to do. If he pranked her, she was in the mood that she just might have to kill him. And that, ladies and gentle-men, would be a waste of poison. And effort._

"_How can _I help_ you, Evans?"_

_Lily glared darkly._ 'Sure, go jump off a cliff' she muttered inside._ On the outside, however, she smiled, "No, _James_, I don't think _you can_."_

_There was a small giggle from the girls who caught what she really meant – the boys however just blanked. Potter sat up straighter in his chair, a look of nervousness passed his face. Lily waited for whatever cra-umm rubbish he was about to spout out. What came out, however, she wasn't expecting..._

"_Lily, willyougooutwithme?"_

"_...What the fuck, Potter?"_

"_I-I umm asked if you would go out with me?" Damn, the boy sounded so _hopeful_ - and_ pathetic_..._

"_Yes, I got_ that_..." She _almost _hated herself..._

"_So? " _Almost_..._

"_Of course..."James looked up, eyes brimming with hope, the symbol of innocence..._

"_...I would..."_

"_REALLY? YES!" Potter shouted jumping to his feet, a look of pure joy on his face – obviously he had forgotten the whole house was watching slack-jawed. Maybe he just didn't care. Lily was glad..._

"_WOULD RATHER SHOOT MY SELF FIRST! Of course I would NEVER go out with YOU! You arrogant pig of a man!"_

_Lily tried not to sneer with disgust. The idea of James Potter liking her that way was horrific. The boy was a menace to society, a bully and a disgrace to wizard everywhere. He lacked ambition, brains and generally empathy. He lacked everything Lily looked for in a man. And he was a little boy. No Lily Evan would most defiantly rather shoot herself in the foot that date that boy._

_James look like she had punched him, his face was torn in horror and hurt. He didn't even bother to hide his feelings. Someone started to laugh. Maybe that was a little cruel, but Lily was trying to not smile at him. The content feeling inside was almost too much. She was glad Potter was hurt by her rejection because then he would never try it again. Plus someone needed to take the Pure-Blood Prince down a notch or five._

_James face hardened into steel. His eyes were cold and hard, looking at Lily like he was going to kill her. Everyone was laughing now._

_Laughing at James._

_Laughing at James instead of _with _him. Sirius stood up, casting a murderous eye around the room, daring anyone to keep on laughing at them. _

_Lily paused. She paused of the first time at James Potter. The look on James surprised her. She didn't think James had that in him, to be so dark and menacing...Maybe she had been wrong about him..._

_No...The look of pain was back. How pathetic. The boy couldn't even stay mad of her for breaking his heart._

_Lily shook her head. She didn't want to be cruel but she was a bit of a sardonic. She took some pleasure in other pain. James' pain was so rare too. The boy opened his mouth and with some amazing self control, said "So why _are_ you here, _Evan_?" He spat in a low hiss._

_Lily wasn't impressed, she wasn't even _scared_. Potter was an _amateur _at intimidation. She was the master and she'd enjoy giving him some lessons sometime._

_She held her head a little higher, looking down at him. Her red hair fanned out and her intense green eyes narrow menacingly._

"_I came, _Potter_, to talk to _Remus_. Not you."_

"_Oh," the boy said, through gritted teeth. Hmmm the boy was shacking now, she wondered if he was going to cry. "I see, what about?"_

"_Homework. Although it's not really _any_ of your business what I talk to him about, isn't it Remy?"Lily added innocently, her body language suddenly changing to that of an oh-so-innocent girl. Her goal was to push Potter over the edgy to see what happened, she just wasn't sure if using Remus was _right _though. Last things she wanted was for him to lose his friends ...- oh wait, that actually would be a _good thing_ for Remus. Call it an intervention._

_At least it had an effect. Potter glared at Remus, who ducked his head, confused no doubt, over the new nickname._

"_Remy?" Potter said in a slow voice, almost testing the word. It wasn't really question. Or at least not with word James Potter could say. His eyes never left Remus. The Werewolf shrugged, preferring to say nothing to his friend on the subject. _

"_Yes, Remy. Problem, Potter?" Lily answered for him. She challenged him with her eyes._

_She dared him. She _dared_ him._

"_No...problem, Evan. You can...talk to Remus...I mean, 'Remy' if you like."The boy spat the words out like they were acid in his throat._

_Lily was slightly disappointed. But not really surprised, James didn't play her games. Most _boys _didn't._

_Smiling Lily pulled a reluctance Remus out of his chair and out of the common room. Leaving a fuming James Potter behind._

_Poor Remus, he was going to pay for that later. At least she got her answer in the end. She really liked Ancient Runes._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Lily didn't really mind Arithmancy. It reminded her far too much of math for her to ever really enjoy it, but it was better than _some_ other subjects. It wasn't an _overly_ hard subject, just very mechanical and boring. She preferred the loose imaginativeness of Ancient Runes, but the two classes were better when put together._

_They were the classes needed for Spell Crafting, which Lily though sounded fascination. Being a healer also sounded interesting but all the girls wanted to do it. Being an Auror sounded cool, but then all the boys wanted to be that...and she didn't like the ways the Aurors did things. They didn't seem...right to her._

_Experiment Spells was the Ministry's division of spell making, but the rules and regulation in it were ridiculously. And there was a blood status question in it. Muggleborns weren't really welcome. It made her blood boil. She hated it. She hated the prejudice in the world. Hated how it was all so ridiculous. What did your parents matter to your future? Surely it was how a person presented themselves, what they were going to go with their lives._

_Well, look at James Potter and his groupies!_

_They were all pure-bloods, James' and Sirius' bloodlines went as far back as almost anyone could remember yet Lily had never mean two boys who were more of a joke. They were lazy, useless, bullying loser who had no life and no future. Why on earth would _anyone _see these foolish children to be better than her? Or _anyone _like her?_

_Oh yes, they were pure-bloods! And that's all that matters in the end._

_Lily signed and rubbed her head. The exams were coming up and she was worried. OWLS next year, so she couldn't stand to sit by and do nothing while her time was quickly running out. Of course James and his fools were causing a racket in the corner of the Common rooms. Ange was sending her sympathetic looks, Ange knew by know how much those boys got on her nerves. Lily was really wanted to scream. Arithmancy wasn't an easy subject (that was the main reason everyone seems to boycott it) and she had a headache._

_Stupid Quidditch._

_Why did they have to have a match the weekend before their big Arithmancy test? She needed to pass this and no one would shut up long enough for her to think!_

_Urrrrrr._

"_Hey Evens!"_

_Lily turned her evil eyes on the offending bloke. Everyone swiftly backed off – except, of course, Potter, who merely took her killing look like she was smiling at him. Fool. Suicide fool. Everyone else in the Castle had caught on to the fact that, by their fourth year, Lily Evans wanted nothing to do with James Potter unless it involved his mysterious and rather brutal murder._

"_What?" she gritted out._

"_You want to go out after the match tomorrow? You know, after I win it for you!" _

_The girls swooned in unison. The boys exchanged impressed looks. Lily reached for her wand._

"_6..._

_5..._

_4..."_

_Ange stage-whispered to the room, not looking up from her own homework._

_The common room emptied quicker that the end of a bad potions class._

_Potter held up his hands, the cocky look not leaving his face, "Come on, Lily, you're not going to hex me!"_

_Lily slowly stood up. ...3..._

_James paled ...2..._

_She pulled out her weapon of choice and took aim. ...1..._

_The boy ran from the room faster that a stag on fire...0..._

_Humph. At least it was quiet now._

_Ange didn't look all that concerned for her safety as her irritated friend slowly sat down, "Lily..." She started hesitantly._

"_What, Ange?"_

"_Do you know what Sev has been up too lately?"_

_Lily look up at her, confused, "No, do I look like I'm his keeper? Why?" She blinked, "God, you're not going to ask him out, are you? I soooo didn't think he was your type..."  
"What? No! No, I am not. It's just...well... do you know the sort of people he's been hanging about with lately?"_

_Lily shook her head, she and Severus hadn't been talking as much lately. They had both been busy. With studying and with friends in their own houses. "No, why?"_

_Ange hesitated, "I think he's falling in with 'the wrong crowd'. Seriously Lily, I really don't like the people he hanging with. It's the bad sort of Slytherins."_

_Lily tried not to get to annoyed but Potter had put her into a bad mood, "I'm sure it not that bad, Ange. Sev can take care of himself." _

_Ange, however, didn't look convinced. Even with the reluctance, she had brought up the subject and..._

"_Lily..."_

"_Ange if there is a problem, you should really talk to Severus about it. What can I do?" Lily looked into her friends eyes, green blazing intensely. Ange shivered and looked away, shifting uncomfortable. This wasn't normal for her; Angelica didn't get nervous or worried. But Lily was intense. Almost too intense at times. Being a very powerful witch didn't help it either._

_She decided to drop it and Lily was glad. Now obviously wasn't a good time, Arithmancy always put Lily into a difficult mood. So did stress. Ange's worry about their mutual friend could wait a while, Severus wasn't in immediate trouble after all. Surly they could keep him on the straight and narrow...right?_

_XxXxXxXx_


	12. Hogwarts Years II

_Author note - Hey, sorry foir the long delay but I don't know if I'll be continuing the story - I'm close to the end but I really don't have the time to work on it as well as the other stories I've been working on and off of. I'm also not sure if anyone actully likes this as the HITS are really low and so are the REVIEWS, so depending on how much support I get I;m might finish. _

_I am sorry I really don't like leaving you guys hanging and I HATE people who don't finish their stories...but we'll see._

_P.S I TOTALLY loved writing for the nasty Lily's POV, she's sooooo opinioned!_

_..._

**_Chapter 12_**

_Lily sighed. She was glad the OWLS were finally over; the stress had been killing her. Letting out a relieved puff she collapsed backwards onto the grass, feeling the sun warm her face. Ange laughed. "Come on Lilz. They weren't that bad!"_

_Lily snorted, "Coming from the woman who ate, breathed and slept revise notes for two months? Shut up!"_

_The girls laughed, stretching out on the ground right next to each other, enjoying the warm weather. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, nor a breeze on the wind. Perfect. Just the sort of weather you want after being locked inside a castle for months on end, studying for head-crushing exams. The giant squid lazily waved at them from the lake, first years were playing games of chase only a few feet away and a bunch of third years had an improvise game of Frisbee going. Just kids having fun in the sun, just being...well... being kids._

_Lily dozed slightly, exhausted from sleepless nights. She couldn't wait to spend days going whatever she wanted before the break. Sleep, play tricks, whatever. _

_Ange elbow brushed against her ticklish ribs. Lily felt her muscles seized up and spasm violently, "Hey, watch it!"_

_Lily opened one green eye against the sun to glare at her friend. She was expecting Ange to either look woefully apologetic or mischievously playful, knowing exactly what her attack would do to her friend. Instead Ange wasn't even looking at her, but staring off to the side, away from the sun and kids, and into the bordering edge of the Dark forest, only a few feet away from where they were. Lily followed her friend's eyes, squinting against the sun to try and see into the shaded darkness under the canopy. It was hard to see and Lily could only make out the vague outlines of a group of person. Who they were or even what sex they were evaded her. She didn't know what houses they were although she had her suspicions._

"_What are they doing?" Ange whispered. Lily shrugged although she knew Ange wasn't looking at her, so she didn't see it. It looked like a fight, but about what? Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know..._

"_Is that Severus?" Lily's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, of course, he would be involved with this. There was no keeping him out of trouble. Why couldn't he listen to her?_

"_See anyone else we know, Ange?"_

_The witch shook her head slowly; no, she didn't._

"_Lily, I don't see- Lily! Stop!" Ange cried out as Lily stood up. _

_She didn't stop, nor even falter in her purposed stride, fist clenched. She recognized one of those boys. She didn't stop as Ange called after her half heartedly - half wanting Lily to turn back, half afraid to draw attention to her. She kept to the shadows, entering at the side of the forest while the boys had their backs to her. She was barely a few feet from them yet she could already hear them. A heated argument was occurring. She was careful not to let herself be seen. Pressing herself into the tree trunk, peering careful around the side._

_Through the gloom Lily could make out the distorted features of faces, faces she know very well. Names rampaged around her head, random facts and rumours intermixed with them. Unfortunate, none of them were to be considered 'good'. One was a serious Muggle-born hater and attacked any muggle-borns he caught on their own – first years were his favourite targets because they couldn't fight back. That was one of the nicer facts. What on earth was Severus doing, hanging around with monsters-in-the-making like them?_

_Her ears caught half whisper words and disjointed sentences._

"_Yes, tonight...They pay!" "Our lord...he is...you wouldn't believe!" "You must understand...can't change...our enemies...filthy mud-..."_

"_Severus," one voice, cold and clear, stood high above the rest, "Our lord has choice us and mark us. We are his choice ones, his disciples. Chosen to clear the world of all those unworthy to learn the art of magic. We are superior to others, pitiful half bloods and those animals muggle." A soften cheer were around the group. _

"_Some here are not yet taken our lords mark or have not yet been ask to come forward, yet Brothers...- and sisters." The cool blond nodded towards two female figures, "Today we welcome another marked one into our brood. Permanently. Severus Snape!"_

_A loud hissing spread around the group like wild fire. Lily edged closer, peering to see what had caused all the commotion. She didn't like the sound of anything Lucius Malfory had just spouted out. Too cult like. And she had a horrible felting it was worse than that._

"_I hear too-" "- Was right, our lord-" "-took him in, for his talents-" "-Marked him last night, our lord himself!"_

_A sort of gasp/hiss rippled throughout the group. Lily lean close moving dangerously close to see._

_Severus had pulled about his sleeve to slow a bandaged arm, he unwound the bandaged and- ...Lily didn't think she had ever seen anything so horrendous in her whole life. _

_Someone had branded something onto his arm, burning the skin so bad that it was blistered and bleeding. A snake; a long entwined snake coming out of a skull's open mouth, its hollow eyes blazing into hers._

_With a sudden stinging in her eyes and burning track marks down her face, Lily lifted an absent hand to her mouth in shock. She was going to be sick, really sick. She couldn't move her eyes from the monstrosity on her best friend arm. She recognized it._

_How could she not? When all the papers ever talked about was the newest Dark Lord and his swift rising to power? When every day there were new pictures, fresh gory nightmares, printed of that mark. Burn into the sky where dead relative of her friends and classmate lay torn into brutally shreds. _

_How could she not? __When she watched in mute horror as rumours spread like a forest fire around her; whispers of a pure-blood uprising to rival that of the Nazis, horror stories of the plans for muggle-borns – all the while Severus had a comforting hand on her shoulder, telling her it was just lies and rumour mongering. That nothing would ever happen to her. To see what it was and what her friend had done..._

_Oh Severus! She thought looking straight into her friend wide frozen eyes._

_How could you?_

_XXXXx_

_The summer of her fifth year was hot. The air itself seemed to shimmer before her eyes. But Lily didn't care or notice. What did it matter? What did anything matter anymore? She had lost her best friend, possible forever. She had lost her family, her parents. Her home. How could anything ever be right again? _

_Ange had only just left the room, insisting that she's stay with Lily every minute of the day if Lily wanted her to -which she didn't. She insisted that Lily stay with her until...other arrangements could be made. Her parents' had offered to take her until she was old enough to live on her own. They were rich; they could afford to look after another child. Plus Lily often spent the summer at their house so it didn't make much difference to them, she already part of the family._

_Lily felt tears brim in her eyes again. She didn't believe in crying normally but this was different. Her parents were dead. She was alone in the world. Her sister blamed her for everything. Oh and her best friend might have been the one to kill her parents for all she know._

_How could she possible forgive him after what he had done? What should she do? On the one hand Lily knew she should hand him over to the Aurors, but on the other it was a stay in Azkaban until a trial and a mostly likely life time conviction. How could she do that to him? Severus wasn't a bad person...so why did he do it? Why didn't she help him? Why should she help him? Why did he do this to her? The tears ran thicker and faster._

_Why?_

"_Lily," Ange's mother, a pretty blond middle aged French witch, poked her head around the door looking apologetic. "Your aunt's here to pick you up, she said she going to be looking after you from now on."  
_

_Lily sat up, hurriedly whipping the tears off her face. She didn't have an aunt. "Sorry, I think I heard you wrong."_

_The woman smiled understandingly, "Your aunt, dear. She's here, waiting, in the first living room."_

_Lily opened her mouth to point out she didn't have any aunts, that her mother had been an only child but closed it again. She'd just have to ask her so-called-aunt what was going on._

_The Stewarts were a rich family, on both side although the French were probable richer. Ange's grandparents doted terrible on their only granddaughter. So they live in a rather big house, a country manor house, somewhere in the borders if she wasn't mistake. The first living room was where they entertained magical guest; it was connected to the floo network and disconnected from the rest of the manor. The place was a light honey gold and had beautiful pale Fae furnishings. _

_And sitting delicately on one of expressive hand carved chairs was an old witch she had never seen before. Her white hair was slicked back into a long ponytail at the nape of her neck and her dark blue robes were perfectly straight and tidy. She was a pure-blood. Lily could tell from the way she dressed and her correct table manners as she talk slowly with Mr Stewart. _

_Why would a pure-blood witch want to see her?_

_Heck, why was she here is the first place?_

_The talk stopped when she stepped into the room. Lily stood in the door way, biting down hard on her bottom lip. What was she supposed to do now? She had no idea who this woman was or what she wanted. The woman's eyes – which Lily could now see, shocked – were her own pulsing emerald green and were currently fixed on Lily herself. The two witches studied each other, judging each other's character and personality. Their will and strength. Mr Stewart sat awkwardly in his own living room, alarmed by the rising tension._

"_I...um I'll just leave you two to talk." He beat a hasty retreat, all but fleeing from the two witches who didn't even glance at him on the way out. Coward. He brushed past Lily in the door way, muttering under his breath about doing something in the garden. _

"_So," the old woman croaked, her intelligence eyes gleaming despite her crone state "You'll be Lily then -Annie's granddaughter? Hmmm," her eyes raked up and down Lily's body openly, Lily fought the urge to fidget._

"_You don't look anything like her. - Or your mother, or your sister, or your father though I've never meet him myself. You have the family eyes though... my eyes – Grandfather's hair too, a bit darker of course..." The old woman trailed off. Lily got the impression the woman wasn't really seeing her anymore but something that had happened along time ago. A person maybe. Her deceased Grandfather perhaps._

"_Sorry," Lily tried to keep the bit out of her words but she didn't frankly care about being polite right now, "But who the hell are you? What do you know about my Grandparents?"_

_The woman snorted, looking more amused that insulted. "My temper too, Annie never had the guts to talk to anyone like that. The sweet little thing that she was..." She hummed in amusement, eyes glittering, "I'm your Aunt Dezelda – or rather your great-Aunt Dezelda as you mother was my niece. Your granny Annie was my baby sister – my _squib_ baby sister." _

_Lily didn't hide the shock on her face or how wide her eyes went at that news, her mind was racing with revelation... her aunt was a witch? Her Grandmother was a squib? She wasn't a muggleborn. She just stared at the woman sitting calmly on the couch, watching her calculatingly. "I... how? I meant, my mother, my gran – she never said anything –"_

"_Well she wouldn't would she? Her impression of the wizarding world – or Pure-Blood society to be precise -wasn't exactly the most positive things." The woman seem to look a bit... sad all of a sudden, almost ashamed, "Witches and wizards weren't exactly _accepting _when Annie was growing up, being a squib wasn't something you openly admitted. Hell you never mentioned squibs in polite conversation, never mind that you have squib relatives. It was shameful."_

_Lily felt disgusted and furious. She didn't come into much contract with pure-bloods /squib prejudice but she still didn't think it was any more right that how muggle-borns were treated. The words coming out of the woman's mouth coupled with the fact that it was her grandmother they were talking about downright pissed her off._

_The woman – Aunt Dezelda – seemed to catch that look, "Don't be like that. That's was how things were back then – never like it myself, I loved Annie more than anything. I was the one who supported her into the muggle world." She sighed._

"_I'm sorry about you parents. They didn't deserve to die – not like that." She paused, "They were good people."_

_Lily looked down, swallowing painfully but didn't say anything. What was there to say?_

"_Annie taking in your sister, Petunia is it? Well I'll be taking you myself, Annie would never get custody of you if there was a magical relative able – although I've never had kids myself so don't be expecting me to be all motherly or what not. Got it? Good."_

_There was silence, Lily didn't know what to say and Dezelda seemed to have said everything she was prepared to right now. Lily couldn't help but wonder what happened now, did she just move in with her Aunt? Did her Aunt even have a home to move into? Was she still going to go to Hogwarts at the end of the summer?_

"_Sit down child," Her aunt sighed, "We might not know each other but we're going to have to get along. I'm sure you've got questions – if anything Annie tells me is true I except you'll have lots."_

_The woman waved a gnarled hand towards the seat across from her. It was only there Lily realised she was still standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame heavily. Lily sat down quickly, trying to think of something to ask when her mind had when totally blank. What to ask? Well she should probably start with the obvious. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Dezelda smiled, "Lady Dezelda Evavard, only current member of my family (magically of course) left - except from you Lily. I'm a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw herself and I'm, in fact, her heir – or at least the one with the most credibility though I've never tried to claim it myself. So are you, being my own heir of course. I have several muggle and magical companies – all of which are global empires and I intent to keep them as such. I attended, like you, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry before doing further studies on my own."_

_For some reason Dezelda's speech left a bell in Lily head ringing and she tried to remember where she had heard the name Dezelda before – it wasn't like it was a common name or anything. _

_Dezelda. Dezelda - Oh! The Hat! That goddamn, mental Hat! He had mentioned her when she was being Sorted! What had he said?_

'-I haven't sorted anyone in your family since, ohhh when Dumbledore was just starting. Ah dear old Dezelda._'_

"_You know Dumbledore!" Lily gasped, hand flying to her mouth in shock, "You were sorted together!"_

_Dezelda look surprised – and confused, "How on earth would you know that?"_

"_The hat told me. He said he hadn't Sorted anyone in my family since Dumbledore started – You! Did you know him?_

_The woman snorted darkly, "Of course I know Dumbledore. Old Albus and I go way back, that old cod." The woman sneered angrily, sliding quickly into a rant, "We were rivals, he was Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Couldn't stand him from the moment I laid eyes on him, always trying to outdo me, never quite being able to. Arrogant little... Ohhh and how he treated that poor brother of his; never had time for poor Abaforth. He was such a lovely boy– not as smar as Albus, mind you but sweet all the same."_

"_Yeah but you have a squid for a sister didn't you? You said you were ashamed!" Lily interrupted angrily._

_The old woman shrugged unladylike, "Well, I was – but mostly I didn't want Annie in that World anyhow. She was a sweet charming wee thing... they would have torn her apart, magic or no magic. Beside I never stop loving her because she was a squid –Albus on the other hand..."_

_The woman shook her head to avoid going into a rant about _that old coot_._

"_But history is History child, no needed to go diving in to it now. Your future on the other hand..."_

_Lily stopped breathing._

"_You'll keep going to Hogwarts...unless you speak French or Russian then by all means you can go to Beauxbaton or Durmstrang if you want but I won't have you going to some second rate magic school." the woman leant back, "We have a reputation to up hold, starting with your Owl results...and that reminds me, we'll need to kick up your training."_

"_Training?"_

"_You're a pure-blood, its time you start acting like one."_

_..._

_Please review and tell me what you think? I actully want to know what you think about this version of Lily._


	13. Hogwarts Years III

- UM? does any know the naem fo this Harry Potter story, where Harry run away to go on holiday and ends up accidently starting a myth-like character called - I think - Mr Black. He travels all across the world and starts stories in everything country he passes through. I can't find it and if you DO, I'll update the day I find it! PROMISE!

Chapter Fourteen

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?"_

_Dezelda sighed and rubbed her head. She felt a head ach coming on. "I meant what I goddamn said. You're getting married. Deal with it."_

_Lily spun around to glare furiously at her elderly aunt. Anyone else she would have hit them, or even cursed them to an inch of their life but with her aunt she wasn't that stupid. She didn't want to get hexed into next week. On the other hand she didn't hold back kicking and screaming and swearing, wrecking the furniture. The house, after all couldn't fight back._

"_I DON'T WANT TO MARRY POTTER! HE AN STUCK UP..." screaming again she hurled another vase at the wall, her rapid swearing masked by the sound of it shattering._

_Her aunt didn't flinch. In fact the ancient woman didn't even look at all perturbed by the animalistic rage going on in front of her, she had expected nothing less after all. "Well it's not like you have much of a choice, dear. It's called a magically binging contract for a _reason_. " The woman crossed her arms and glare back at the panting teenagers. This wasn't unusual for the two of them, fight and shouting was just their way of saying I love you. Apparently._

"_But why _Potter_? Of all the eligible men in the world why _him_?" Lily rubbed her face wearily, "I kill him before our wedding is over and I'll damn well enjoy it – assuming I even let this happen!"_

_Dezelda merely smirked, an arranged marriage wasn't a surprise to the two of them – god knows there were so many unfulfilled contracts lying around. Lily hadn't taken much talking to too realise that marrying for love wasn't the smarting thing in the wizarding world, so the girl was more than willing to find a suitable husband, A.K.A one who would be rich enough and willing enough to let her do whatever the hell she wanted to do. And being the red hair temptress than she was, Dezelda doubted any man could say no to her hand in marriage...assuming Lily wanted to marry them._

"_But I'm SEVENTEEN! I'm not ready to get married!"_

_The old woman rolled her eyes, "Relax, you're not getting hitched tomorrow. We've got a few years to fix this...assuming you'll want to fix this by then." The woman was laughing in her eyes as she peered slyly from under her eyelids._

_Lily flipped her red hair over her shoulder frostily, "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_She shrugged, "Potter is seen to be a good catch. Good family, good blood. Good contracts and a nice vault to go along with not back looks."_

"_He's arrogant, stuck up and a childish bully. Not to mention a _stalker_. How do I know this isn't want he wanted?"_

"_Well," The crone crawled, green eyes flashing excitedly, "Why don't you _find out_?"_

_Lily simply stared dumbfounded and surprised before a smile, an evil, evil smile twisted her face. "Yes...why _don't I_?"_

_XxXxXxXxXx_

_The Welcoming feast on September 1__st__ never really changed. In all the years Lily had lived at Hogwarts, apart from the occasional prank, she had never found anything really remarkable about the feast to remember it for later._

_This year was different._

_This was her last year of Hogwarts and this year she had achieved her aim of becoming Head Girl...it was only a shame about the company. Despite Agnes disbelief at her plan, Lily had already worked out her plan to get close to Potter and find out what he knew about the Contract, if anything. She hadn't, however, planned on seeing him so soon in the year, when The Prat had burst into her compartment as if the door wasn't locked. _

_She supposed it was just that in his delighted hast to inform her of his Headboyship that he had completely forgotten his manners. The inching Hex that she blasted in his direction after his announcement would remind him in the future. _

_So her plan got off to a bad start when she furiously slammed the door in his face but she couldn't be expected to act _nice_ first thing in the morning right? She had then spend the rest of the trip sulking as Ange laughed her head off both at Potter and at Lily, the girl refused to believe Lily could do anything other than try to kill to him in Potter presence. Something about the boy brought out Lily's kill-or-die-trying instincts._

_Lily didn't think that was fair, Severus would have under...understood..._

_Or maybe not, she wouldn't know anymore. He had changed so much in the last two years and she had barely exchanged more than a word with him. She just wanted to forget her past, her muggle past, her parents and the pain their death caused. She wanted to leave it all behind and Severus was a painful reminder of it all._

_But Lily wanted to start the year off...with a bang as it were. She knew Potter, knew how he work – after all, she'd being playing a game with him for seven years even if he 'loved' her too much to play it back. That was probably why she'd never enjoy marrying The Prat, he didn't respect her. He wasn't her equal and that was what she needed in a man. _

_A challenge. A fighter._

_But not a challenge likes this! This was degrading!_

_But if she wanted to know him..._

_Grinting her teeth, Lily marched down the Gryffindor Table towards her acquired target, dragging Ange behind her. As amused as the girl was, she didn't want to sit anywhere near Potter – because sitting with Potter meant sitting near Pervy-Peter-Pettigrew. She bypassed her normal seat and by the time she was close to Potter three-thirds of the Great Hall had noticed where she was going, teacher included, and where holding their breaths collectively for the explosion. _

_Potter flinched and pales when he turned around, following the rest of the eyes as Sirius nudged him. Normally this would fill her with pleasure, now the idea of being married to this Prat was ...irritating. Lily forced the most sincere smile she could muster onto her face (which wasn't much but who cared) and stopped next to Potter's chair, who backed away._

"_Look, Evans, I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean to surprise you went I-"_

"_I'm sorry, James. It was wrong of me to hex you earlier, even if you did barge in." Potter's jaw wasn't the only one hitting the floor and Remus wasn't the only one looking like he was on the brink of a heart attack._

"_So-sorr-ry?" Pot-James stammered out._

_"Yes, I am sorry. Would it be okay for me and Angelica to sit with you? I would rather like to talk to you." Lily carried on pretending not to notice James' shock and deliberate speaking in her most formal, diplomatic voice. After all, any other and she'd be insulting him by the dozen by now._

_James nodded stunned and all but pushed a protesting Black over to make more for her next to him. Remus polite stood up and offered Ange his seat –which was right next to Peter. With a smile that wasn't completely forced Ange waved him back into his seat and took the one next to him and across from a leering Black._

_The silent in the Great Halls was unnerving but Lily ignored it with grace and Ange frankly couldn't care less if people looked at her weird. She was Lily Evan's best friend after all, she was use to it. None at the Gryffindor table heard the start of year announcements and Lily didn't make any moves to talk to her classmates, instead following Dumbledore words as if he was a messenger from God. In reality she was mentally preparing herself for her coming defeat._

"_So, Evans," Potter started as the food appeared, turning to face her fully. He was serious face and didn't even acknowledge the arrival of dinner, ignoring it while Lily gently filled her plate. She, unlike Ange, tried _not_ to flinch as Sirius and Peter diver in like starved men, splattering food everywhere despite Remus furious glare. It was like a massacre of food. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_Lily pull her fork down and turned to face him, meeting his unflinching eye contacts. She hadn't touched the food on her food on her plate._

_ "Well James, I feel that since we're going to be...together, from now on then it would be...appropriate to get to know each other a little better, if we're going to make this partnership work."_

_James didn't blink, "You meant the headship?"_

_Not for the first time she wondered how stupid Potter really was. She knew he was cunning if not smart even if he didn't act it. He wasted it on those silly pranks._

_"Yes of course I do, Pott-James. It's not like we're in any other kind of partnership, are we?" She stared him down but for the first time ever she couldn't read the look on Potter's face. She might have said he knew nothing but something; something in his eyes spoke otherwise, even if she didn't know what._

_"No Miss Evans, I don't believe we are...at the moment."Lily blinked, "However I should have known, and forgive me in my lacking, that this headship would be important to you and that co-operative and maturity would be needed in handling it. Forgive me again and please accept both my formal apologise and my offer of co-operative." James held out him hand._

_Lily stared at him. She had almost forgotten the boy- the man – was a pureblood, born and breed, and would know how to response. It was just that he acted so without ulterior motives and with...he played down his part in the power game, the bastard._

_Eyes glittering Lily took his offered hand firmly and shook, "Yes Mister Potter, I do believe that I will accept both your offers and I hope that we will both profit from this...affaire. And please, call me Lily."_

_James smiled tightly, twisting her hand around before bring it to his lips, "Then call me James...Lily."_

_Against her will the corner of her lips twitched upwards, more of a nervous twitch than a smile but it brought a roguish grin to James' face. He was rather handsome...for an ass. Damn her Aunt for always being right._

_As he let go of her hand and they finally turned back to dinner a flash of black caught her eyes. Lily's eyes darted to the Slytherin table and straight to the eyes of Severus Snape. She couldn't control the guilty and anger that rose up in her like a serpent. Guilty about the confused, hurt look on her old friend and anger at the jealous, heartbroken glint in his eyes. _

_Damn him, she owned him nothing – he betrayed her...right? _

_Upset she turned back to dinner but not before James notice where (or rather who) she was looking at and the flash of hurt on her face at Severus's glare. "Down worry Lily, Snape won't hurt you again. I promise."_

_James, she thought as she shook her head inwardly, you couldn't stop him from hurting me even if I wanted you too. He hurt me deeper than a single word could. _

_On the outside she smile and nodded and return to her now cold food. She felt further away from the Eleven year old girl with her secret best friend that ever before and she didn't like the regret enveloping her. _

_She kept her eyes on her plate and ignored the pointed look James was sending Severus behind her back. She didn't want to know what he was going to do to Severus later for upsetting her. _

_She really wished she didn't care about him at all._

_XxXxXx_

_Lily wished she could hate James. She really did. Was it really just too much to ask that after six years hating the boy, that she could keep on hating him for the rest of her natural life?_

_He wasn't bad. No, Potter was an Idiot - Pure-blood James was knowledgeable and Prongs was cunning. The man just had to have three separate personalities of which she felt contrasting emotions._

_She felt only contempt for Potter; she felt something akin to interest in James and admired Prongs. She'd never ever tell him that however. He was still arrogant and a bully of the worst sort but he was no longer a waste of air and magic in her eyes, or at least when he bother to not hide who he really was. She didn't understand why he insisted on hiding behind good natured James Potter and not let his true cunning snake out more often. _

_She had seen it before, went ever she rejected him or humiliated him. She had seen it in his eyes, the way the fury and anger would glow behind the hazel eyes and the real risk of that anger would set her blood on fire. Prongs was a dangerous man, or would be if he let himself. He could have challenged her from the beginning, he could have been a more worthy opponent than a pitiful wreck – if only he had the courage to fight her back._

_But he didn't. Even now after 'working' with her for six months, after their truce. After knowing she wanted him to challenge her he still wouldn't. He still let her walk all over him, submit to her wants every time and it was driving her mad. True, she __should __want him to do that. She should want a man who'd let her do want she wanted and still cough up the cash for it, but god damn it she didn't!_

_She wanted someone to be worthy of marrying her- she didn't want someone who folded like James and Severus did, or back away like Sirius and Arthur. She wanted one single man who wasn't afraid to push back went she hit him, snarl back when she bitched, or mock her when she was being sadistic. She wanted someone like her._

_Wasn't there one man who would do what she really wanted them to do?_

_Still, the look on everyone face when Lily Evans, Headgirl and possible head case, asked James Potter, Headboy and would-be stalker, if he would be as kind as to accompany her to Hogsmed over the weekend was well worth it. Black might be a nutter and Peter a creep and poor Remus a little eccentric but there was no need for all the shouting and crying and hugs._

_She really wished she had just be a little more patience and waited for Potter (or their wedding whichever came first) to ask her out. There would have been less invasion of personal space involved. She might have waited longer but she couldn't._

_Dezelda was dead. And at Voldemort's hands and Lily couldn't afford to not go through with the contract._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lily was glad when she finally stepped off the plane. While she indefinitely loved muggle transport more than she liked Magical (or at least over long distances) she was still glad to be off the plane. Italy here she was! She couldn't believe she was finally here – and if the Potters had had their way she wouldn't._

_To say Lady and Lord Potter had disliked her was an understatement. _

_They almost hated her. They blamed her for everything. They blamed her for the Contract, making it impossible for them to find a 'better' match for their son. So sure they were that she had been the one to start it. Neither she, James nor Sirius bother to tell them the true – that while Lily like James, she certainly didn't love him or wanted to marry them. They might have (because they _had_ too and because James wouldn't have it any other way) taken her in after Dezelda's death but they certainly hadn't welcomed her into their family if not their home._

_Lord Potter had been very insistence that she handed control of her inheritance over to him to manage as he had 'experience and wisdom in the terms of businesses'. Lily had, politely, told him where to shove it and decides to tour her Aunts investment over the world. James, to her surprise, had been the one to suggest it. Apparently he didn't support his father desire to steal her inheritance from her – as it would all stay her after they were married if she didn't hand it over. Lord Potter was always keen to improve the Potter Wealth – but not on her life was he getting her money as well as her future and children._

_In fact James encouraged her to find her own life before they were married. He had helped her plan out her trip, which was to last the year maybe more and organised it all for her as well as gave her some tip in dealing with businessmen. Maybe their marriage would work out well after all, even if he was still a push over._

_For the first time since she had started Hogwarts Lily was actually looking forwards for the next few months of her life. She was going all over the world, where she could be herself for once and not who everyone expected._

_This was going to be amazing!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Remember, Find the story and I'll update right away._


	14. Slaughter is the best meds

THANKS! I got so mannnnyyyyyy reveiws on the story - I mean to update right away but it was on Monday when I checked my Email and I've been rushed of my feet trying to keep up with work this week. I was going to list who to thank but you all know who you are any way so THANK YOU! This short filled is your reward while I try to break my writers block for the next part of the story.

And for those despreate for Harry's return, this will have to do for now.

Chapter 14

_The cold feeling returned to Harry, covering him like a big blanket, blocking all sight and sound from him but he didn't care. He was away from the boy. He was away from Batman and that was all that mattered. _

_He wasn't sure where he was, all he knew was darkness. He was curled up into as small a ball as he could with his small hand clamped over his ears, terrified. He was very cold but he was too scared to move. He wanted Miss Ivy. He wanted Miss Cat. He wanted to go home._

_Attentively he opened one eye before quickly closing it again. He still could see anything and he felt sick again. Very sick and his head hurt something terrible. Like Dudley on that drum set his Aunt had bought him. _

_It lasted one playtime before it was broken._

_Harry hoped his head wouldn't burst like the drum. He was sure that would hurt even more. He sighed and opened his eyes, both this time, and tried to see where he was. It was so dark. He could make out the faint outlines of object looming at him but nothing he recognised. _

_He blinked and squinted as if he need his glasses again (Miss Ivy had fix his eyes for him because his eyes were far too pretty to hide them). Slowing, very very slowly, the darkness retreated and object changed to a faint grey and then colours spread into them, like ink and water on a child painting. _

_Harry wondered briefly if the colours were real at all or if they only existed when he looked at them._

_Harry uncurled his numb limbs and sat up, wincing as his head throbbed and the world spun around him. Owwwww... He waited for the world to settle again and the sick feeling in his tummy to disappear. He was in..._

_The world flipped..._

_He was in a funfair._

_Then everything went black..._

"Mister J, what are we going to do?"

"Why, in the name of comedy, are you whispering, Harls?"

"Shhh, Boss, Kiddie-winks is sleeping. I figured –"

CRACK

"Well, let me do me the thinkin' Harley!"

"Yes, Mister J."

Harry blinked. He was lying down but this time on something lumpy and a blanket or coat of some sort had been placed over him. He ignored the two whinnying voices as his head throbbed painfully again. It hurt and he couldn't think straight! Blinked again the room came into closer focus – it was very dark as the window had been boarded over but even through the dim Harry could make out the stripy multi-coloured walls, the oversize furniture and the rather dilapidated look of the place.

Sitting up slightly, Harry noticed that voices had disappeared just at the curtain separating his small corner from the rest of the room was ripped back. The small boy screwed up his eyes against the bright light in let in.

"Well, Nurse Harls, It looks like our patient is awake!" Grinning manically the Joker danced into the room, his white doctor coat replacing his normal purple suit. Harley floated in behind him, she too had replaced her normal costume with that of a nurses and she smiled down more gently at Harry. Harry might have smiled back if the Joker hadn't grabbed his attention back – literally.

"Well let's see here!" He grabbed Harry's face and 'seriously' started to examine it. Harry flinched as the long fingers dug painfully into his face but didn't dare do anything in fear of invoking the clown's temper.

"Ahh!" The Joker made more 'knowing' noises before letting go, waving his hands dramatically as he spun around. Harry was glad he did because he was sure the Joker wouldn't have appreciated the dark looks the boy sent him has he tried to rub the red marks on his jaw away.

Harley, who had noticed, quietly noted to tell Red that the boy was spending too much time with her when she was in one of her...darker mood and that it was starting to rub off. Not child that age should look so...furious.

"Nurse Harls, it's just as I feared! It's most terrible what this poor boy is suffering from!"

Harley's eyes widen in horror, "Oh Mister J, What is it! Can't you help him?"

The Joker have a long suffering sigh and placed the back of his hand over his eyes as if to ward away the pain, "May dearest Harley I fear that there is only one cure...

...Laughter, HA HA HA HaHahahahahahahahha!"

Shrieking the clown clutched his sides as Harley squealed, clapping her hands as she bounce up and down excitedly. Harry just stared at the mad couple.

It took a few minute for the two to calm down although the Joker still let out a few hysterical giggles and Harley a few dopy sighs, before they returned their attention back to the small boy. Harry almost wanted to run away at the sight of the seriously Joker.

"But Puddin what are we going to do? You know Red doesn't want yo-us near him, I think we should let her know-"

"Yes Boo-Bear, and as a Doctor of Medicine, I know that a guardian (Yes even green ones) has a right to know their child is hurt-"

"Great! I'll call her!"

But before Harley could take a step the Joker spun around a smack her over her head.

"NO! Don't interrupt me I'm not finished!" Ignoring the small 'sorry boss,' the Joker smiled again only this time it was a little more strained, "I'm afraid to say, Nurse Harls, that this boy is an orphan!"- Harley gasped correctly- "Yes, the sadness of this knowledge must be interrupting his recover! So Nurse Harls, I propose that we take in this poor defenceless child and cheer him up a little – after all laughter in the best medicine."

Harley squealed again but less enthusiastically the before – she was trying to figure out just how mad Ivy would be if she let this happen and just how much that was going to hurt when Ivy finally caught up with her. Ivy always did in the end.

"Umm Puddin?" She asked as the man examined his reflecting in a mirror, admiring how the coat looked on him. "Hmmmm?"

"W-what are we going to do with him? I-I meant I-Ivy, well she's a bit...overprotective of him and I don't think-"

"Don't worry so much! You're such a worry wart, I'm sure Wayne will take good care of the Brat." He fiddled with his smiley tie.

"Wayne? What's he's got to do-"

"Harley!" The man spun around, "What do think we're going to do, adopt the brat? No, oh no, I think not. No I think Mister Wayne will enjoy the boy's company more than us, _in one way or another_– for a highly inflated price of course."

Harley didn't look convinced, the memory of Red's last rampage leaving a strong imprint in her mind "But Puddin, Red will go nuts –"

"Reddy-Rosy is missing, Harls – remember?" The Clown pasted a kindly looking face on as he turned and pulled the sad looking jester into a hug, "I knows she's your friend and I'm sure she'd want us to take good care of Harold ('Harry, Puddin') for her." he pulled away, "Besides, she's most likely in Arkham or will be soon – so she and the Bat will be too busy to stop us!"

Harley bit her lip but the sickly-loving look the Joker sent her washed away all her doubts and concerns. "Of course Puddin, Old Wayne-Boys bound to want him!"

Squealing the woman throw herself into her boy friend's arms, who spun her around and kissed her. Harry watched on, scared and worried, not sure if the idea of being sent to 'Wayne' made him feel sicker that watching the two clowns kiss. It was close, very very close.

Only he knew none of this was any good to him – or Miss Ivy since the Joker had said she was missing. Did that meant Miss Cat was missing too? Did the Bat get her, like he did Miss Ivy? That would explain why he was at the penhouse, if he was after everyone close to him...Or was it someone completely different? Harry didn't know.

There was a lot here he knew didn't know – Only that he couldn't stay here with the Joker if he was going to find them and save them, that was for sure.

xXxXxXxXx


End file.
